Y llegaste tu
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: songfic Itachi Uchiha un joven serio y con el corazon duro como una roca...quiere encontrar la felicidad...¿habra manera de que alguien le muestre como hacerlo? descubranlo dentro! itasaku
1. Mi soledad y yo

Konnichiwa!

Eh aquí otra de mis "románticas" obras…esta vez la historia estará basada en una de las parejas mas populares de "Naruto" Itasaku! Así es todo gracias a mi querida Clau Hatake! (inner: espero que lo este leyendo ¬¬)( ya cállate! Ella me prometió que lo leería n.n)

Pero bueno! Pero tengo cierto problemilla…. ¡no tengo la menor idea de quien podría ser la pareja de Sasuke! Es que no puedo dejar a Sasuke completamente solito…

Me explico: no será necesario que Sakura le saque celos a Itachi con Sasuke…será con otra persona….(inner: Oh! Quien será… ¬¬)… y lo que sucede es que no me gusta que otra chica este con Sasuke, exceptuando a Sakura n.n y por eso quería pedirles sugerencias…pero nunca de los nuca voy a permitir que este con Karin!!! (inner: aquel que lo sugiera lo MATO!)… perdonen a mi inner…pero bueno sin mas que decir… aquí les dejo el songfic!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco las estrofas de las canción!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.1

"Mi soledad y yo"

Que irónica es la vida…siempre me pregunto ¿por que todo el mundo piensa que llevo una vida perfecta?… ¿por que todo el mundo piensa que soy feliz…?

"_Itachi como envidio tu vida"…_todos los días hay un pobre iluso que dice esa detestable frase… envidiar… envidiar mi vida, háganme el favor.

"_¡Itachi tu lo posees todo! Dinero, mujeres persiguiéndote como moscas, una casa preciosa, el auto del año, todo lo que puedas pedir…"_ oh claro, que feliz soy, al tener todo eso…dinero mujeres, comodidades y todo lo que pueda desear…pues no es suficiente, eso no es lo que busco, ese no es mi concepto de felicidad,

Pero…como busco algo que nadie me puede dar… como se consigue la felicidad… no se puede comprar o ¿si?... no, no lo creo…debe ser una de las pocas cosas que el dinero no ha envenenado.

Lo único que he llegado a conocer a la perfección a sido a la soledad.

Mi amada soledad, la única que comprende que es sentirse que no perteneces a este mundo, que todos me buscan inevitablemente por los beneficios que puede dar mi prodigioso apellido, que solo soy un vulnerable humano, que no soy perfecto.

Siempre he estado solo, y siempre seguiré solo, es algo que no puedo controlar, es imposible pensar que alguien realmente se interese en Itachi, simplemente en Itachi, no en el gran, poderoso, imponente y millonario Itachi, como odio a esas personas, las odio, nadie puede comprender lo que siento, nadie, solo mi adolorida y envenenada alma…y lo mas triste es que yo mismo lo se.

Soy patético, parezco un pobre niño sollozando por un poco de amor, espera he aquí otra cosa que me perturba… ¿Qué es el amor¿Alguien me puede decir que es?

O será alguna de esas cosas que nunca podré experimentar… ni siquiera cuando era pequeño recibí aquel frustrante sentimiento.

"_Itachi eres un digno hijo mió" _eso solía decirme mi padre, cada vez que traía sobresalientes notas… en algún momento llegue a pensar que eso era amor. Pero no, esas eran simples palabras, solo palabras, y las palabras se olvidan… se las lleva el viento.

Felicidad y amor… que cosas mas extrañas… que cosas mas dolientes, que triste es saber que nunca las podré disfrutar.

Siempre he vivido exclusivamente para mi y para nadie mas, ni siquiera para Sasuke, el a sido una de las pocas personas que ha tenido el valor de encararme, gracias a el estoy atormentándome en este momento.

"_¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta¡Solo vives para ti¡Así nunca descubrirás que es el amor y la felicidad!"_… nunca antes las palabras de ese pequeño estúpido me habían echo reflexionar de esta manera.

Tengo el corazón destrozado, partido en miles de pedazos y ya no tiene arreglo.

Nadie me puede ayudar, porque nunca le he importado a alguien, siempre e estado solo, cayendo en un abismo sin fondo.

Solo, solo, solo, eternamente solo, exceptuando a mi amada soledad, a mi amado silencio y a mi amada oscuridad.

Que triste es mi vida, que patético es mi existir, que pena me doy.

Una sonrisa tristona aparece en mi rostro.

Que es esto… ¿quiero llorar?... las lagrimas son solo para los débiles, para los estúpidos que demuestran de una forma tan infantil su sufrimiento. La única vez que he llorado debe de haber sido el día en que nací…después de eso nunca he derramado una ridícula lagrima, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron en un fatídico accidente.

Eso no va con migo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama que cosas mas deprimentes escribo u.u pero es que adoro reflejar el sufrimiento de mi personaje.(inner: que sádica que eres…hasta pareciera que tu has sentido todo eso…o.0)(jajaja no seas tonta, son solo suspiros de inspiración! xD)

Esto a sido solo un "**antes de" **por eso es que ha sido tan cortito xD,pero en el próximo Cáp. Vendrán las cosas mas interesantes :D

Ahora solo un pequeño favor denle clic a ese pequeño y escurridizo go! Por favor ;D

Nos vemos!


	2. ¿Sakura?

Hola!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas u///u

Pero bueno!

Mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo un pequeño cachito de este fic…

Muchas gracias por sus review me alientan muchísimo!

He decidido crear un nuevo personaje… que será la mejor amiga de nuestra querida pelirosa, y que con obviedad será la novia de nuestro bombón. Como ya le he dicho detesto a cualquier chica, que no sea Sakura, como pareja de Sasuke!

Y sin más que aclarar aquí le dejo la historia

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco las estrofas de la canción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.2

"¿Sakura?"

-Itachi recuerda que hoy me tienes que llevar al aeropuerto- me recordó por milésima vez Sasuke.

-Pero que molesto eres…- le dije sin mirarlo- ya te dije que te llevaría.

-Solo me aseguraba- argumento.

-Hmp- tome las llaves del carro y agregue- media hora antes estaré aquí. Ya no molestes.

No espere a que mi pequeña molestia me pudiera replicar algo.

"_Así que la pelirosa va a volver…"- _me encontraba en un gran embotellamiento…así que tenia tiempo para pensar trivialidades-_"espero que ya halla madurado lo suficiente…aunque era divertido verla haciendo estupideces para tratar de llamar mi atención"_

"_Es extraño…que motivos habrá tenido para volver de China…supongo que volverá por el estupido de Sasuke…siempre fueron muy unidos, creo"- _una sonrisa tristona apareció en mi rostro-"_a veces suelo envidiar a ese enano…pero que digo yo envidiar a Sasuke, solo por que tiene a una tonta amiguita en la cual puede confiar…__confiar__…o no, no otra maldita vez, ya vasta Itachi tu siempre has estado solo, tu siempre estarás solo, así son las cosas."_

El semáforo cambio y con él todos mis absurdos sentimientos…esta situación comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia.

Realmente me sentía frustrado, quizás la mejor manera de disipar mis molestos pensamientos no era exactamente ir con mi coche a lo largo de la ciudad ya que me ganaba con todas esas escenitas cursis que dan los enamorados en plena calle…

"_Acaso no tendrán algo mejor que hacer…"- _pude observar a lo lejos a una "tierna" pareja besarse apasionadamente…-_"que fastidio"_

Seguí dando vueltas y mas vueltas por la ciudad, hasta el punto en que comencé a pensar que quizás era masoquista, si tanto me "dolía" ver a las parejas, por que seguía paseando, aun sabiendo que las seguiría viendo…

"_Será mejor que regrese…si vuelvo a ver a otra parejita, vomitare"-_cambie de curso y en cuestión de minutos llegue a mi casa.

-Valla, hasta que te dignas a aparecer- Sasuke estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con aires de aburrimiento.

-Pero si serás tonto- le replique- te dije que vendría media hora antes de que ella llegue.

-Pues te has pasado ¡un minuto y medio!- reclamo el, detestaba cada vez que se ponía tan…tan molesto y mas aun cuando se trataba por unas simples chicas.

-Mejor sube al carro, antes que te reúna con nuestros padres- nuestra típica guerra de miradas asesinas comenzó a tener lugar en ese mismo instante.

Después de unos instantes Sasuke rompió el contacto visual, lo supuse, siempre seria mas débil que yo… o yo ¿era mas débil que el?, sacudí mi cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos.

Fue un camino silencioso, ocasionalmente interrumpido por algún bufido por parte de mi "hermanito", pero por lo demás muy silencioso.

-Molestia ya llegamos- anuncie.

Sasuke se limito a asentir y descendió del carro, pude notar el nerviosismo que sentía…realmente se me hacia extraño ver a Sasuke nervioso…muy extraño.

-Molestia ¿te sientes bien?- no era muy común preocuparme por el pero…era mi hermano después de todo.

El me miro y asintió lentamente… no se sentía nada bien.

-Molestia¿que tiene de especial Sakura?

-Sa-sakura…- Sasuke ¿tartamudeando? La "cosa" era grave- ella no me preocupa…

-¿Entonces?- esto era demasiado raro, que yo supiera Sakura era la que volvía.

-Mineko…ella es la que me inquieta- respondió tristemente Sasuke.

-¿Mineko?... ¿quien es ella?- trate de contener la risa, de vez en cuando no es malo apoyar un poco a mi molestia.

-Nunca la he visto- respondió Sasuke- pero vendrá con Sakura…relámete he hablado muchas veces con ella a través del Internet, pero será la primera vez que la vea en persona…

-Ya veo… te gusta- una picara sonrisa pareció en mi rostro.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, mientras un pequeño y disimulado sonrojo aparecieron en sus pálidas mejillas…era muy divertido verlo así.

-Eso no te incumbe- sentencio el.

-Mejor vete de una vez a recibir a tus amiguitas- le di la espalda y añadí- te esperare en ese café.

-Como quieras.

Tome asiento cerca de la entrada.

-Buenas tardes- saludo una sonriente señorita- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

-Un café doble y un pastel de cerezas.

-En un momento su pedido estará listo- dijo la muchacha y se alejo hacia las cocinas.

Ya había acabado la mitad del pastel y la molestia de mi hermano y sus amiguitas no llegaban.

-Pero cuanto se demoran- bufe.

-¡Itachi!

Voltee a ver a la causante de semejante grito. No creí lo que vi. era… ¿Sakura?...pero ya no era la muchachita enamoradiza que años atrás Sasuke me presento, había cambiado…por fuera, pero había cambiado, ya no parecía una niñita, ahora era una mujer, seguía conservando su antiguo corte de cabello, pero su cuerpo se había desarrollado de una manera impresionante.

Incluso su forma de vestir era distinta, ese polito sin mangas pegado al cuerpo y aquel diminuto short la hacia ver sexy…muy sexy. Lo único que no había cambiado era su angelical sonrisa y la sinceridad de sus ojos.

Mis tristes ojos pasaron de la "nueva" Sakura a Sasuke y de Sasuke a una muchacha muy bonita, traía el cabello largo hasta la cintura algo ondulado de color castaño al igual que sus grandes ojos.

-"A_sí que de esa mocosa es de la cual la molestia se a enamorado…"_- me levante y me dirigí asía ellos.

-Es muy bueno volverte a ver, Itachi- Sakura me extendió su mano, si hubiera sido la pequeña y bulliciosa niña de años atrás se me hubiera tirado al cuello, pero no, solo estaba estirando la mano…que extraño.

Estreche su mano, seguía conservando su calidez.

-Pero quien creería que eres esa niñita engreída de años atrás- comente.

Sakura solo rodó sus ojos.

-Eh, Itachi te presento a Mineko- se apresuro a decir Sasuke.

-mucho gusto Itachi- saludo la joven.

-Hmp- fue lo único que musite.

-Itachi no puedes ser mas amable con las personas- me reclamo el iluso enamorado.

-veámonos de una vez.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!

-Tranquilo Itachi- dijo Sasuke mientras daba unos pasos atrás- estoy seguro que te lo mencione.

-¡Nunca me dijiste nada acerca que se quedarían en MI casa!- estaba completamente alterado, no me gustan las "sorpresas".

-I-itachi- desvié mi mirada a una nerviosa Sakura- yo…yo lo siento, no quiero ser una molestia pero mis padres están en un viaje de negocios y por eso no tenemos donde quedarnos.

-¿Acaso eso es mi problema?

-No, pero creí que éramos amigos…- Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas…por mi culpa.

-Sigues siendo tan ingenua como antes… ¿cuando vas a entender que yo no tengo amigos?, pero aun así…pueden quedarse en mi casa- sentencie.

Sali de ahí, ya no tenia mas paciencia¿que diablos se habían creído esos niños para irrumpir en la tranquilidad de mi casa?

Me encerré en mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar.

_-No debí de haber tratado así a Sakura…toda la culpa era de Sasuke por ser tan descuidado… ¡¿pero de que se trata todo esto¿Cuando me he arrepentido de algo?...nunca._

Abrace mi cabeza con mis brazos…me estaba volviendo loco.

El suave toqueteo de mi puerta me saco de mis retorcidos pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Itachi…

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?

-Tu amistad.

Voltee lentamente y mis negros ojos se encontraron con sus bellos jades.

-¿Mi amistad?

Ella asintió, en cuestión de segundos sentí la calidez del alma de Sakura, ella me estaba…abrazando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y¿Qué tal?...y si se preguntan ¡¿Dónde diablos están las estrofas de la canción?! Yo les respondo… ¡en el próximo Cáp! xD debo admitir que este Cáp. ha estado algo aburridito ¿no?...pero en los siguientes todo comenzara a cambiar…;D

Y aquí les dejo las contestaciones:

**Zyka:** me alegra que te halla gustado…pero Itachi no estaba llorando, queria…xD…espero que lo sigas leyendo :D

**Kikey: **gracias por la sugerencia…pero no puedo poner a Sasuke con otra (inner: pero si ya lo has hecho ¬¬)(si…pero la que de mi imaginación! Eso es lo que marca la diferencia n.n) (¬¬)…muchas gracias por tu review!

**Clau Hatake: **dicho y hecho aquí estas! n.n siento haberme tardado u//u pero espero que te halla agradado! Pero el próximo lo pondré lo mas rápido posible:D

**AbrilAries7: **n.n me esforzare para que te guste este Itasaku ya que no hay muchos no? n.n gracias por tu review!

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **me alegra saber que no soy la única xD… gracias por tu review:D

**Namine1993: **que alegra tenerte por aquí de nuevo:D pero no llores!! Vas a ver que pronto la amargura del corazón de Itachi se ira dispersando poco a poco ;D nos vemos!


	3. Un poco de felicidad

y… ya volví! n.n creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto no? xD…bueno, bueno no los aburro.

Aquí les dejo el Cáp!... por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco las estrofas de la canción!

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.3

"un poco de felicidad"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pretendes Sakura?- nunca me hubiera esperado algo tan… ¿agradable?

Ella se separo lentamente de mí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya te lo he dicho solo quiero tu amistad.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? O ¿interesada?

Sakura ensancho aun más su sonrisa.

-Itachi, Itachi… cuando aprenderás…- ella pozo una de sus manos en mi hombro- nunca he querido tu dinero…por si no te has dado cuenta, mis padres son los socios capitalistas de tu empresa.

-Es verdad…no lo recordaba.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Si te digo algo ¿me prometes no "asesinar" a la persona que me lo dijo?

Me limite a mirarla.

-Lo tomare como un "si"- Sakura suspiro- Sasuke a estado muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke preocupado por mí…por favor.

-Aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo se la pasen peleando, el te quiere, por que tu eres lo único que tiene.

"_¿Me quiere¿Lo único que tiene?...y yo siempre considerándolo un estorbo, una molestia._

-Te ha visto últimamente perdido en tus pensamientos, desorientado, distraído…y esas cosas no son muy "normales" en ti- Sakura camino hacia la ventana de mi habitación- por eso me pidió que viniera.

-Así que el iluso ese cree que tu me puedes ayudar- baje mi mirada- nadie me puede ayudar.

-Itachi- ella volteo sobre sus talones- solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para mostrarte lo hermosa que es la vida.

-¿Estas insinuando que quieres ser mi novia?- esta chica cada vez esta mas loca.

Sakura soltó una risita…

-No tontito- me llamo ¡tontito¡¿Que se a creído?!- quiero ser tu amiga, solo tu amiga.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero tu amistad?- la idea no me desagradaba pero… ¿y mi orgullo?

-Acaso no te gustaría poder confiar en alguien, saber que siempre podrás contar con esa persona, saber que ya no estas…solo- ¡bingo! Sus palabras dieron en el blanco…siempre desee poder tener todo lo que ella me estaba ofreciendo.

-Quizás…quizás, podríamos probar…- maldición, como me puedo vender por un poco de cariño…

Sakura estiro su mano con su dedo meñique estirado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cuando enlaces tu dedo con el mió se sellara nuestra amistad- aclaro ella- esa será nuestra manera de iniciar nuestra amistad.

Realmente no lo comprendía, pero no me quedaba de otra. Enlace mi dedo meñique con el de ella.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a mecer nuestras manos de arriba a bajo.

-Mañana tienes el día libre ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Pues será mejor que te duermas ya, pues mañana será un largo, largo día- dijo Sakura, mientras se dirigía a la puerta- nos vemos por la mañana.

La observe hasta que salio de mi habitación…

"_Esto no va bien…pero quien sabe…quizás la pase bien"_

-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Itachi- Sakura acaba de ingresar a la cocina.

-Hmp.

Pude oír como Sakura suspiraba, ella era la que quería ser mi amiga así que se aguante.

-¿Y hoy que me vas a preparar?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-¿Y quien te a dicho que yo te voy a preparar algo?

-Pues…eso hacen los amigos.

-Los amigos se ayudan, no se aprovechan del otro- respondí hábilmente.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare.

Sakura se coloco a mi lado y comenzó a freír los huevos, mientras que yo la observaba, en verdad se estaba tomando enserio este asunto de ser amigos.

-¿Quién lo diría? tu y Sakura cocinando juntos…valla, valla

Aquella irritante y patética voz solo le podía pertenecer a alguien.

-Sasuke- voltee ligeramente la cabeza- si no quieres que tu "lindo" rostro quede desfigurado, contrólate.

Le escuche maldecir por lo bajo, mientras que Sakura reía por lo bajo.

-Sasuke ¿donde esta Mineko?- inquirió mi nueva "amiguita"

-Supongo que debe estar en el baño…- pude ver de reojo como Sasuke se sonrojaba…lo que pueden hacer las mujeres…

-Itachi te molesta si terminas nuestro desayuno- y recalco muy bien esa palabra- ¿mientras voy a ver a mi amiga?

-Vete de una vez.

No necesito escucharlo dos veces…cuando voltee ya se había marchado.

Después que Sasuke y Mineko terminaron de preparar su desayuno nos sentamos en la mesa y se podría decir que pasamos un buen rato juntos.

Todos hablaban, mejor dicho Sakura y Mineko hababan nosotros solo nos limitábamos a escucharlas ya que de lo único que hablaban era de su espectacular estadía en China.

-Ah…que delicioso a estado todo esto…- Sakura se estiro- Itachi ya es hora de irnos.

-¿De irnos?- de que diablos estaba hablando.

-Sip, vamos a ir a pasear por ahí.

Se paro lavo sus traste y sorprendentemente los míos, volvió al comedor y anuncio.

-Sasuke supongo que iras a pasear con Mineko por algún lado ¿no?- una sonrisa picara invadió el rostro de Sakura mientras que en el de Sasuke un intenso rojo.

-Claro- respondió el, mientras que Mineko y Sakura se daban miradas cómplices.

-En ese caso iré por las llaves del carro- me puse en pie con dirección a mi cuarto.

-Espera un momento- Sakura se paro en medio de mi camino- ¿Quién dijo que iríamos en tu carro?

Levante una ceja.

-Vamos a ir caminado- Sakura sonrió al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

-¿Caminando?

-Si vamos en carro no podremos disfrutar de todo lo que podría ocurrir en el camino.

Suspire¿Cómo combatir ante un argumento tan bueno?

-De acuerdo.

Sakura dio un pequeño saltito y me regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-Espero que se diviertan- dijo la dulce niña de ojos castaños.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Sakura.

Salimos de mi casa y comenzamos a caminar calle abajo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-A un lugar.

-Claro que vamos a un lugar…pero a cual exactamente.

-Ya lo veras- y guiño uno de sus ojos.

Caminamos, caminamos, caminamos y seguimos caminando, en un determinado momento llegue a pensar que nunca terminaríamos de caminar hasta que…

-Ya llegamos- anuncio la pelirosa.

"_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú._

_No sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz._

_No sabia que existía un mundo así_

_No sabía que podía ser tan feliz."_

Estábamos parados sobre uno de los puentes que daban una vista espectacular del mar de Japón. Era un lugar muy bonito, pero algo solitario.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Para que te diviertas un poco.

Mi imaginación comenzó a volar rápidamente…dibuje unas escenas no muy santas que se digan.

-¿A que te refieres con "divertirme"?

Sakura sonrió.

De pronto escuche un grito ensordecedor…que hizo un claro eco.

-¿Por-por que gritas?- todavía no te he hecho nada…

-Inténtalo, es muy divertido y te relaja.

"Realmente se ha vuelto loca"

-Inténtalo- quería negarme pero… ¿y si era divertido?

Otro grito ensordecedor, pero esta vez fue dado exclusivamente por mí.

"_¡Pero que genial! Se siente…tan…tan… ¡no se como explicarlo!... ¡es grandioso!"_

Sakura me veía divertida, tal vez parecía un niño emocionado.

-¿Lo hacemos los dos juntos?-pregunte.

Ella asintió y sonrió más.

Fue una de las pocas experiencias agradables que podía recordar.

Estar ahí con ella gritando y riendo a causa de nuestros ecos…era lo mas extraño y agradable que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

-Te dije que te divertirías- dijo Sakura mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas por la falta de aire.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- una sincera sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-Ahora hay que bajar a la playa.

-¿Y para que?

-Ya lo veras.

"_Pero que muchacha…y yo que creía saber como era…a cambiado mucho."_

-Pero ya esta comenzando a oscurecer…nos tardamos mucho caminado- replique.

-Esa es la idea.

-A veces me das miedo- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-confía en mi ¿si?- Sakura me tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarme.

Cuando llegamos nos quitamos los zapatos y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla.

"_Que extraño me siento…mi cuerpo ya no me pesa, mi alma esta tranquila y mi mente despejada…todo gracias a esta niña, no ella ya no es una niña, ella es mi luz…y se que si la sigo podré salir de la oscuridad que me a mantenido preso todo estos años…por que ella es mi…mi…amiga"_

-¿En que piensas Itachi?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-E-en nada- le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

-Sabes algo, me agradas mas cuando sonríes…-dijo Sakura mientras miraba al frente.

-Y cuando no sonrió ¿te desagrado?

-¡No!...no me refería a eso…siempre me agradas, solo que cuando sonríes tu compañía se hace mas placentera- era muy graciosa verla así de nerviosa.

Comencé a reír y ella con migo.

-¡Ya no te burles!- me reclamo ella entre risas.

-Pero si tu también te estas riendo- le conteste.

-Mejor hay que ver el espectáculo- ella se tumbo en la arena y jalo uno de mis brazos para que yo también me tumbara.

-¿Qué espectáculo?

-Mira las estrella tontito.

Levante la vista hacia el estrellado y pacifico cielo…nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era…

-¿Qué formas encuentras?- Sakura señalo con sus dedos una secuencia de estrellas- esas de ahí me hacen recordar a un conejito.

Mire el cielo con detenimiento…al principio no encontré forma alguna, pero luego descubrí que efectivamente se podían armar figuritas…era divertido.

-Pues yo veo un león por allá- y al igual que ella delinee la forma con mi dedo.

Pasamos un buen rato discutiendo sobre las formas de las estrellas…era una experiencia muy complicada, pero divertida.

-Ahora Itachi…quiero saber que has aprendido hoy- Sakura se sentó sobre la arena.

-Pues…no tengo idea- yo seguía tumbado en la arena.

-Piensa un poco- reclamo ella- no me e esforzado tanto para que no te hallas dado cuenta.

-Veamos…-analice las situaciones…pero nada- de verdad no lo se.

-No me queda otra- Sakura miro al frente- hoy te he ensañado que las cosas sencillas dan mucha satisfacción, alegría y felicidad.

"S_atisfacción, alegría y…felicidad… ¡es verdad!...me siento muy contento, muy feliz"_

-No tenia idea…de que las cosas mas sencillas pueden ser tan…dulces.

-Itachi…quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres aprender como encontrar la felicidad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...xD ...Eso de gritar en el puente es una experiencia propia…suelo hacer esas cosas con mis amigos (inner: o si! Hay que decirles para salir mañana!! n.n)(oks!)…etto volviendo al tema… ¿Qué les pareció?...espero que les halla gustado y por cierto…no se olviden de darle clic al pequeño go! … xD

Aquí van las contestaciones.

**.-'Maria J.'-.**creo que poco a poco Itachi se ira suavizando…aunque en este Cáp. a mejorado mucho ¿no?...por lo menos con Sakura…con los demás seguirá siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre! xD….muchas gracias por tu review!! n.n

**Clau Hatake: **en unos cuantos Cap's aparecerá, el grandioso inigualable y sexy Hatake Kakashi…ñiajaja…el le pondrá los pelos de punta a nuestro Itachi… xD… de eso yo me encargo…..Quizás sea dentro de dos Cáp's mas o menos… pero que sale sale!...n.n y como siempre te digo! Muchas gracias por tu review!! n//n

**KanameSaku: **muchas gracias!! Es muy bueno saber que te gusta mi fic! xD

**Uchiha-no-Sakura: **n//n gracias! espero que este también me halla quedado bien! n.n

**Namine1993: **contigo solo me queda…sonreír!! n.n :D


	4. Es un angel

Hola!

Marielita (o Katsura) reportándose! n.n y lista para presentarles el la continuación!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Siempre me dan ánimos para poder seguir escribiendo…aunque me encantarían que fueran mas…pero eso es lo de menos! Lo importante es que les guste la historia xD

Y sin más preámbulos aquí les va la continuación.

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco las estrofas de la canción.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"y llegaste tu"

Cáp.4

"Es un ángel"

"_Que si quiero aprender a sentir la felicidad…"- _una voz legre como la de un niño retumbo en mi cabeza-_"claro que quieres… ¿0 caso eso no es lo que has deseado por tanto tiempo?"_

Al principio me sorprendí, era como si tuviera un niño dentro de mi, quizás era aquel niño que nunca deje que saliera en mi niñez…era "mi alma de niño".

Gire mi cabeza y observe con detenimiento a Sakura, ella en verdad deseaba ayudarme, ahora solo faltaba que yo desee ayudarme.

-Solo si tu eres mi maestra- y le guiñe un ojo.

-Será un placer.

La mire… quería decirle algo pero de pronto recordé algo…me levante de un salto.

-¡Sasuke!

Sakura levanto una ceja.

-El perdió sus llaves hace unos días…es muy tarde…y el mayordomo no esta.¿Cómo se encontrara?.

Sakura rió un poco.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Es la primera vez que te veo preocupado por tu hermano- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían…era verdad…me estaba preocupando por la molestia.

-Yo…yo no estoy preocupado por el…- Itachi piensa…piensa- estoy preocupado por lo que pueda estar haciendo con Mineko.

-Sasuke no es esa clase de chico- Sakura sonrió- segunda lección…no trates de ocultar tus sentimientos.

-Pero…

-Mañana lo pondremos en practica- Sakura se sacudió su falda y agrego- hay que marcharnos.

-En carro ¿verdad?

-¡No!- Sakura me miro sorprendida- ¿todavía no lo captas?

-Pues…no- le dije con mi cara de amurro.

-Te estoy enseñando a disfrutar de las cosas sencillas…

-Y caminar es algo sencillo ¿verdad?- poco a poco comenzaba a comprender la situación.

-¡Exacto!- me dio tres toquecitos en mi cabeza…como lo hace una maestra orgullosa de su discípulo.

-En ese caso- me sacudí el pantalón al igual que ella- en marcha.

Caminamos y caminamos…riéndonos por las locuras cometidas en ese día, perdón de ese memorable día…realmente aquella molesta chiquilla de años atrás, era mi salvadora, mi nueva luz…que curioso es que yo, el gran Uchiha Itachi ande pensando esas cosas…pero algo que debo reconocer es que Sakura encontró la manera de sacarme de mi fría, triste y pensándolo bien, absurda soledad.

Ya estábamos a escasas casas cuando Sakura paro en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- la mire, preocupado.

-Mira…- tenia las mejillas infladas, como si quisiera contener su risa.

Observe lo que ella me señalaba.

Sasuke estaba abrazando a Mineko…los dos estaban sentados en una de las gradas de la entrada de la casa y el la "protegía" del frió con sus fuertes brazos.

-Vamos…-susurro mi maestra.

Nos acercamos con cierto sigilo…y al parecer no sirvió de mucho ya que Sasuke se separo rápidamente de Mineko al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-_"Si serás torpe"-_nos acercamos a ellos- molestia…

-¡Itachi!... ¡te voy a matar!- grito mi hermano.

-Pero de que te quejas…si no hubiera sido por mi, no hubieras abrazado a Mineko- una sonrisa maligna se apodero de mi rostro…no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad…algún día me lo agradecería.

-Eres un…- no supe si Sasuke estaba rojo de cólera o de vergüenza…

Omití sus dulces palabras y abrí la puerta.

-.-.-.-

Fue una mañana bastante tranquila…desayunamos y molestamos a Sasuke…fue una mañana bastante tranquila.

-Muy bien Itachi es hora de irnos- anuncio Sakura.

-De acuerdo- me levante- tienes suerte que sea domingo.

-Por cierto prepara tu billetera…- Sakura sonrió picadamente- tenemos que comprar varias cosas.

Baje la cabeza resignado.

-Esta vez si iremos en el carro- aclaro ella.

-Nunca había visto que dominara tan bien a Itachi…- susurro Sasuke a Mineko.

-Te oí molestia- le mire negativamente- nadie absolutamente nadie me puede dominar.

Sakura me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hasta la puerta.

"_Decías…"- _otra vez esa voz.

-Hay tigre…debes controlarte un poco.

Reí ante el comentario. _"tigre"_

-Bueno ahora a lo que nos interesa- me apresure a abrirle la puerta mientras ella hablaba- tenemos que ir a una juguetería.

-¿A una juguetería?- levante una ceja- a Sasuke ya no le interesan los juguetes.

-¿Y quien a dicho que los juguetes van a ser para Sasuke?- una mirada perspicaz apareció en su rostro.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que confié en ti.

Maneje hasta el centro de la activa y ruidosa ciudad…

-¿Y ahora?

-¡A comprar juguetes!- Sakura bajo del carro y añadió- ¡date prisa!

Deje escapar un suspiro… ¿siempre tenia tanta vitalidad?

Compramos muchos juguetes, tanto para niñas como para niños…fue una actividad bastante divertida.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a esta dirección- me tendió un boletín.

-¿A un orfanato?

_Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía, sin emoción, no había nada flotando en el aire abrazando mi corazón._

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo _

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro._

-¿Pero por que a un orfanato?- le pregunte mientras estábamos detenidos por una luz verde.

-Por que esos niños siempre han estado solos…como tu- Sakura sonrió- y de vez en cuando es bueno darles algunas alegrías ¿no crees?

Me limite a asentir.

-.-.-.-

No se por que, pero en ese momento me pareció que era papa Noel.

Al ver todas esas caritas llenas de curiosidad y alegría sentí como una calidez recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Junto con Sakura repartimos los regalos…fue algo…maravilloso.

Esas sonrisas, aquellas risas que inundaban el lugar, aquella paz…era maravillosa.

Mi vida siempre fue muy monótona, levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, regañar a Sasuke, ir a trabajar, reclamar por la incompetencia de mis empleados, volver a mi casa, cenar, volver a regañar a Sasuke y a dormir…así era mi vida, vacía…pero de pronto llego Sakura y me mostró un mundo distinto, algo que nunca había imaginado.

En ese momento se me acerco una pequeña niñita con una de las muñecas que había comprado en uno de sus brazos y jalo de mi camisa.

Me puse en cuclillas para poder quedar a su altura.

La niñita me sonrió y me…abrazo.

-Muchas gracias señor, es un ángel- esas fueron las palabras de ese pequeño ser, las únicas palabras que estoy seguro que nunca olvidare.

Le acaricie la cabecita y le sonreí.

La niña rió y se fue dando saltos.

Levante la cabeza y observe a una radiante Sakura.

-.-.-.-

-¿Y que has aprendido hoy?

Sakura y yo estábamos sentados en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, recostados contra nuestras espaldas.

-Hoy he aprendido muchas cosas…- me tome mi tiempo, ordenando las ideas- esos niños me enseñaron mucho, o mejor dicho me han regalado muchas cosas.

Cuando los vi sonreír, cuando los vi reír…me sentí muy contento…muy raro, por que hubo algo que me invadió, algo desconocido, era…como si el tiempo se detuviera…no se como explicarlo…es imposible explicarlo.

Sentí como Sakura asintió.

-cuando esa niña me abrazo, sentí una especie de electricidad, euforia, alegría, todo combinado…eso se recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta parar en mi…en mi alma-puse una de mis manos sobre mi pecho- y cuando ella me llamo "ángel" sentí paz, sentí que por primera vez había echo algo bien…que todo estaba bien…

-Itachi…acabas de aprobar mi examen…

-¿examen?..."_esta chica me sale con casa una de sus locuras"_

-Pues si…acabas de descubrir que es la felicidad.

Los ojos se me abrieron mucho…por fin…por fin lo había encontrado y era lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar.

La emoción embargo mi corazón.

Me puse de pie y estire mi mano a Sakura, necesitaba agradecerle todo.

Ella se paro y de pronto la abrase…calidamente como nunca antes había abrazado…era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien con cariño.

La separe de mi, y vi como ella me sonreía…esa sonrisita de niña inocente…me volvía loco.

-Y ahora solo me falta enseñarte que es el amor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiiiii…..xD…. uno de mis sueños lo he puesto en este fic…siempre he querido llevar juguetes a un orfanato…pero ya lo he experimentado con los niños de la calle es algo genial…n.n pero bueno a responder sus reviews y espero que me dejen mas!!

**KanameSaku: **¡Si! Te recomiendo que lo hagas…es una experiencia genial!! Que agradable que es saber que te gusta mucho mi fic!! n.n

**Clau Hatake: **Claudis eres muy perspicaz, captas las cosas muy rápido, la idea es que Itachi descubra lo linda que puede ser la vida (como un niño pequeño) con la ayuda de una persona tan especial como Sakura… y por lo de tu consentido hará su aparición en el próximo Cáp.!!! O y tendrá un papel estelar:D

**-Dark Yuki-chan-: **:) me puse re-re-contenta cuando lei tu review! a mi también me encanta la idea de las cosas simples…y si "y llegaste tu" es la canción perfecta tanto para Itachi como para mi fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo! n.n

**Namine1993: **xD verdad que se ven lindos juntos??!! n.n estoy muy contenta por que sigues leyendo mis fic's!! Muchas gracias!!

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **que bueno que te guste gritar tanto como a mi! xD es una excelente manera de poder descargarse de todas las preocupaciones!! n.n muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

**Gisylita: **xD no lo dejaste de leer?!!! Que emoción! n//n me seguiré esforzando para que te sigan agradando mis historias…y para que las sigas leyendo! xD


	5. La reconciliacion y frustacion

Konnichiwa!

¿Cómo han estado? Supongo que bien:D pero bueno he aquí mi nuevo capitulo…lamento la demora pero tenia asuntos pendientes…u.u

Pero lo importante es que lo termine¿No? xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Siempre me alegra el día:D espero que no olviden dejarme uno n.n

En este Cáp. las cosas comenzaran a cambiar… ustedes que creían que las cosas solo iban a ser de color de rosas…pues ¡no! ñiajajaja…que mala soy! xD las cosas se pondrán de cabeza…ya lo verán!!

Y sin mas que decir… a leer!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y las estrofas de la canción tampoco!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y llegaste tu"

Cáp.4

"La reconciliación y frustración"

-¿Tu-tu me puedes enseñar a amar?

-Te puedo dar las bases y darte todo mi cariño, pero…

-¿Pero?- estaba completamente ansioso.

-Todo depende de ti…tu tienes que desear aprender a amar- termino mi amiga.

-Sakura¿todavía no lo comprendes?- le pregunte mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?

-Toda mi vida soñé con saber que era ese sentimiento tan común para tantos y tan ajeno para mi…siempre quise aprender a amar…pero nunca tuve el suficiente valor para poder logarlo- Sakura me miraba atentamente- Y si tu me estas dando la oportunidad de poderlo sentir debería estar muy loco para no dar mi mejor esfuerzo¿verdad?

Ella solo sonrió.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor _

_Y llegaste tú una bendición. Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú._

-Y entonces… ¿por donde empezamos?

-Veamos…comenzaremos por demostrar tu amor por Sasuke- Sakura sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Mi…a-am…por ese enano?- Sakura había perdido la razón¿yo demostrar amor por ese niño?

-Si quieres amar, tienes que empezar por las personas que necesitan de tu amor- Sakura se cruzo de brazos- y la persona que necesita de todo tu amor y paciencia es Sasuke…tu molestia.

-Sasuke…- baje la mirada, me sentí tan avergonzado- tienes razón…todos estos años…lo he descuidado mucho, maldición…como pude ser tan egoísta.

En ese momento sentí la calidez de los brazos de Sakura, y de repente algo en mi pecho hizo… ¡BUM!...una emoción loca, sin sentido, extraña…una mezcolanza, pero ¡¿que era?!...ni idea.

-Todas las cosas tienen solución…- susurro ella-nunca es tarde para cambiar.

-¿Crees que el me…per-perdone?- Sakura todavía mantenía el abrazo y eso causaba que aquella explosión me causara pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-Yo lo haría- ella situó su rostro junto al mió, peligrosamente cerca.

La mire de reojo…tenerla tan cerca me ponía… ¿nervioso?

-¿Pasa algo Itachi?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-¿Eh¿ah?, yo…- maldición desde cuando he comenzado a balbucear.

-¿Te incomoda que te abrace?- Sakura se separo ligeramente.

-¡No!...no es eso- pero fue demasiado tarde ella ya se había separado por completo de mi.

-¿Que te parece si comenzamos de una vez?- ella sonreía.

-Eh, claro- respondí.

-.-.-.-

-Eso es todo- concluyo Sakura.

-De acuerdo- ya estábamos parados frente a mi casa.

-Allá vamos, tigre.

Le sonreí, era muy graciosa cuando me llamaba "tigre"

Entramos a la casa…Sakura ahogo un grito.

Sasuke y Mineko estaban sobre uno de los muebles de la sala, besándose.

Hice un sonido, como quien quiere despejarse la garganta, los dos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados como un par de tomates.

-I-itachi- Sasuke había saltado por lo mínimo dos metros lejos de Mineko, que gracioso.

-Mineko acompáñame a mi cuarto por favor- dijo la linda pelirosa.

La muchacha solo pudo asentir y salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Valla que eres inoportuno- Sasuke me hizo una de sus clásicas muecas.

-Y… ¿a que saben?

-¿Ah?- Sasuke me miro raro.

-Sus labios…tonto- puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? De que hablas…- Sasuke miro para otro lado, escondiendo su sonrojo.

-Hay hermanito…- camine hacia el y pase uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me apoye sobre el- deberías tenerme mas confianza.

-¿Qué te ocurrió¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?- Sasuke me miraba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Un poco quizás…- me senté en uno de los muebles y le indique que hiciera lo mismo- Sakura puso mi mundo de cabeza.

-Ahhh…con que Sakura ¿eh?- una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

Pase de largo su comentario.

-Bueno…yo te quiero decir algo Sasuke- lo mire directamente sus ojos-yo…yo…lo…si… ¡maldición no puedo!

Sasuke solo me miraba interrogante, realmente se lo quería decir…pero sonaba mas fácil cuando Sakura me lo dijo, hacerlo era extremadamente… ¿difícil?...

-Sasuke, yo…lo… siento- puse una sonrisa tristona como respuesta a los ojos como platos de mi hermano- se que suena extraño de mi, pero todo este tiempo he sido muy egoísta, solo pensaba en mi y nunca te di las atenciones que necesitabas, nunca te di ca…cariño. Lo siento.

Sasuke guardo silencio, eso me obligo a continuar.

-No sabes cuanto me ha costado decir eso, eres la primera persona a la que he pedido disculpas- una sonrisa nació en mi rostro- Sakura me dijo que nunca era tarde para cambiar, para corregir mis errores…y lo primero que necesito para poder realizar este cambio es saber que la única persona con la que comparto mi sangre…me perdone.

Sasuke seguía estático en su sitio, lo supuse, no me perdonaría, baje mi cabeza.

Estaba tan triste que no me di cuenta cuando el se paro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Itachi- dijo suavemente- yo te perdono.

Levante mi cabeza y me encontré con un sonriente Sasuke.

-Hermano…

-Itachi…te… ¿te puedo abrazar?- pregunto tímidamente mi hermano.

Abrí mis brazos y el se junto con migo.

Ese fue el primer abrazo verdadero que me di con el…ambos comenzamos a reír, a reír como nunca lo habíamos echo…pero de pronto la risa de mi hermanito se quebró, el estaba llorando.

Lo separe un poco de mi.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- pero su forma de llorar era extraña, el lloraba pero a la vez…sonreía.

-Es que…hace tanto tiempo necesite de este abrazo- rió, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- pero no lloro por tristeza, lloro por que me siento muy contento, por que se que te importo.

Le sonreí y lo abrase con mas fuerza y le dije algo que siempre estuvo guardado bajo siete llaves en mi corazón.

-Te quiero, hermano.

Sasuke hundió más su rostro en mi pecho, pude sentir como mi pecho se humedecía, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan sentimental.

-Yo también- musito el.

Ambos levantamos la cabeza, nos observamos por unos instantes y estallamos en risa.

-.-.-.-

Desde ese día las relación con mi hermano mejoro muchísimo, nuestras conversaciones eran largas amables y simpáticas, ya no escuetas y con miradas asesinas de por medio.

Sakura no podía estar mas feliz…parecía que había cumplido con su cometido…ver a los dos hermanos Uchiha juntos antes de morir.

Sasuke me había llegado a confesar, en una de nuestras últimas platicas, que estaba perdido por Mineko…y que ella no le era nada indiferente.

Pero hubo algo en esa conversación que me confundió.

recuerdo

-Así que no te es indiferente…- le sonreí abiertamente.

-Y como decirlo…ella me respondió por completo el beso- Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente- pero no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema…

-Ya veo…

-Y a ti… ¿que te pasa con Sakura?- una mirada picara aprecio en su rostro.

-"_Que, que me pasa con Sakura?...ella es una excelente amiga, consejera, tiene una sonrisa angelical, unos ojos preciosos, facciones perfectas… ¡¿eh?!...¡¿pero que pasa?!...ella es solo mi amiga…solo mi amiga"_

-¿Itachi?

-¿Eh¿Ah¿Qué?

-Ya veo…no soy el único perdido por alguien… ¿eh?- la sonrisa de Sasuke se ensancho.

-¿Yo perdido por Sakura?- cerré mis ojos, ella era especial para mí, pero no sabia si esa extraña electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando la veía sonreír o cuando la tenia muy cerca, era amor- no lo creo.

-La sinceridad no es tu virtud, hermano.

fin del recuerdo

-Sakura¿quieres acompañarme hoy a mi trabajo?

-¡Si!- respondió la pelirosa- en un segundo estaré lista.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y al cabo de diez minutos ella ya estaba en el carro junto con migo.

Al igual que cada momento que pasaba con ella este también era ameno, gracioso y entretenido.

Realmente me sentía muy bien cada vez que estaba cerca a ella.

Llegamos a mi empresa, nos saludo casi todo el personal que había, pero logramos llegar a mi oficina.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo- le dedique una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- me sonrió y se sentó delante mió, eso me hizo sentirme nervioso.

_-Vamos Itachi…es solo tu amiga¿por que te vas a poner nervioso?-_trate de concentrarme en los papeles que tenia en el escritorio, pero como que se me hacia algo difícil evitar la mirada de Sakura.

-Itachi…

Levante mi cabeza.

-Sabes…te vez muy guapo cuando te concentras…- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Un ligero rubor comenzó a apoderarse lentamente de mis mejillas.

-Itachi aquí esta el papeleo que me pediste…

Acababa de entrar el mejor de mis asesores, mi brazo derecho en mi trabajo, Hatake Kakashi, un hombre capaz, inteligente, amable y con muchas seguidoras.

-¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos?- Kakashi se había acercado desmesuradamente a MI flor de cerezo…esperen ¿MI?- ¿acaso no eres la hija de el señor Haruno?

Sakura le sonrió amablemente- pues si, yo soy su hija…

-Kakashi¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?- le dije con aires de fastidio.

-Lo que digas…eh Sakura¿conoces el lugar?- pregunto el peligris, dejándome de lado.

-No, justamente le iba a pedir a Itachi que me lo mostrara- dijo Sakura.

-Pero no podemos molestar a Itachi, el tiene mucho, mucho trabajo- lo decía mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Creo que tienes razón…-suspiro ella- realmente me hubiera gustado ver la empresa.

-Sa…- le quería decir que no importaba que la iba a acompañar de todas formas pero mi estimado Kakashi me interrumpió…

-Pero por que no la vas a poder ver… ¡yo te acompaño!- dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Sakura le sonrió, maldito seas kakashi…esas sonrisas son solo para mi¡solo para mi!

-Claro que si a Itachi no le molesta…- ambos me miraron.

-No, claro que no…_"¡claro que me importa!...se suponía que YO le iba a mostrar el lugar"- _una sonrisa forzada apareció en mi rostro cuando Kakashi le ofreció su brazo a Sakura y ella no lo rechazo.

-En un rato vuelvo Itachi- me sonrió y con la mano que tenia libre hizo un movimiento de despedida.

A ella le sonreí dulcemente, mientras a Kakashi le daba unas miradas como queriendo decir "hazle algo y… ¡te mato!"

-.-.-.-

-Parece que la pasaste muy bien con el ¿no?- le dije con una cara de aburrido….desde que volvió no había dejado de hablar de mi ex-mano derecha.

-Y pues si…es una persona realmente adorable…-en sus ojos se dibujo una mirada soñadora…

En ese preciso instante, mi corazón medio un vuelco…acaso Sakura se había enamorado de…kakashi…acaso la había perdido… ¿pero cuando fue mía?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uyy! Como que las cosas se complicaron cuando mejor pintaba…

Pero bueno! He aquí las respuestas a sus reviews…y por cierto no olviden dejarme algunos!!!

**Clau Hatake: **Perdón por no haberlo subido tan pronto como el otro…pero como que se me seco un poco el cerebro…pero cambiando de tema, parece que nuestro peligris le ha movido el piso a Sakura…y bueno espero que te encuentres bien y que también te halla gustado este capi! xD… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kanamesaku: **Muchisisisimas gracias! me encanta saber que te gusta tanto mi fic! muchas gracias por seguirlo… :D espero que lo sigas leyendo!

**AbrilAries7: **No te preocupes!! Me alegra mucho que tu también adores mi fic!!... verdad que la niña fue tiernísima:D nos vemos!

**LunitaMoon: **Kya!!! Que emoción!! Estoy súper feliz!! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!! Muchas gracias!

**Dreamer-san: **verdad que le queda perfecta esta canción! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Muchas gracias!! ;D

**Namine1993: **Wii!! Espero que este capi también te guste….!! Muchas gracias!!

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **que bueno que tu también les regales juguetes a los niños mas necesitados! Muchas gracias por todo!!! No vemos!


	6. Celos

Hola!

Tranquilos no he muerto aun…. Lamento haberme tardado tanto… es que el cerebro se me había secado y la inspiración no llegaba… u.u lo lamento.

Pero lo importante es que ya colgué la conti verdad? n.n espero que les guste!

Por cierto¡¡feliz San Valentín!! xDD algo retrazado... pero vale la intencion. n.n

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y las estrofas de la canción tampoco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tu

Cáp.6

"Celos"

_-"__¿Y ahora porque?... hace un par de días era la persona mas feliz del mundo y ahora me siento…vació, algo me falta…pero ¿Qué¿Qué es lo que me falta?"_

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama, con las luces apagadas y como atuendo solo mi ropa interior.

_-"¿Acaso la ausencia de Sakura es la causante de este vació en mi pecho?, ya son dos días seguido que el pervertido de Kakashi la invita a su casa…maldita sea la hora en la que la lleve a mi trabajo… si no lo hubiera echo, estaría aquí, iluminando mi día, con su calida sonrisa, con esa mirada llena de cariño, con esos abrazos que me abrazan el alma…"_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor _

_Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio_

Me restregué con fuerza los ojos, y coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho.

_-"Sakura…te extraño"- _yo mismo me sorprendí con mi repentino pensamiento-_"cuando estoy con ella todo es maravilloso, todo es divertido, todo es nuevo…que extraño es esto"_

_-"Yo la quiero¡eso es!, la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana…por eso la extraño¿verdad?...ella es especial, es la mujer que me enseño a encontrar la salida de mi largo y oscuro túnel… es por eso que siento este vació… ¡¿a quien quiero engañar?!"_

Me senté de golpe y me volví a tumbar con violencia.

-"_Es verdad…debo admitirlo, estoy muerto de celos…no tolero la idea de pensar en las tonterías que puede estar haciendo mi ex-mano derecha, con el simple echo me hierve la sangre, el es amable, divertido, simpatico, ameno y guapo…maldición…estoy perdido, ella ya no me pertenece"- _un baldazo invisible de agua fría me callo encima- "_pero que digo ella nunca me ha pertenecido y tampoco la he perdido…todavía recuerdo sus palabras…"_

recuerdo

-Una definición del amor ¿eh?- Sakura adopto una postura pensativa.

Aguarde en silencio.

-Pues el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural, llega sin aviso, se apodera de tu corazón sin invitación, pero- hizo una pausa- si lo fuerzas se marchita, sin tener un principio llega a su final.

fin del recuerdo

"_¿Acaso estoy enamorado de mi pequeño ángel de cabellos rosados?"-_una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

En ese momento alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto sin aviso.

La mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de un gracioso rojo…al principio no comprendía el por que… luego recordé que me encontraba solo en…ropa interior.

Automáticamente me tape con la sabana.

-Yo, yo lo siento…- Sakura volteo rápidamente- debí de tocar antes de entrar, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, las coincidencias existen- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Coincidencia?- Sakura giro un poco su rostro, al comprobar que estaba tapado, giro todo su cuerpo.

-Así es, pues justamente andaba pensando en ti…- me divirtió la cara de sorpresa de ella.

-Y¿y que pensabas?

-Pues me di cuenta de que estoy muerto de celos- una sonrisa traviesa surco por mi rostro, pero ¿acaso no era verdad?

-¿Celos?

-Si, creo que son celos… me inquieta pensar que pudiera pasar algo entre tú y Kakashi.

Ella parpadeo, quería seguir escuchando mis conclusiones.

-Son celos como de… hermano- mentí

-Ah era eso…-Sakura parecía ¿decepcionada?

-Pero cuéntame, que tal la has pasado

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Pues, la pasamos bien como el día anterior, paseamos por el centro comercial y fuimos a un museo.

-Ya veo…

-Itachi, Kakashi me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa de playa- lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡¿QUE?! Y ¿aceptaste?

-Si, pero con una condición… que ustedes también fueran…

-Pero si tu querías pasar el tiempo en una casa de playa me hubieras dicho y yo te llevaba a cualquiera de las mías…- le reproche como un niño pequeño.

-Pero yo no tuve la idea- me aclaro- el me invito de improvisto, lo conozco por muy poco tiempo y eso me causa algo de desconfianza, así que si ustedes van las cosas marcharían mejor.

-Ya veo…te gusta- por fuera parecía muy seguro cuando se lo dije, pero por dentro estaba completamente…nervioso.

Sakura encoreció al instante, eso si que me preocupo.

-No, no me gusta, me agrada mucho… pero el amor no esta echo para mi.

-¿Por que dices eso?, tu eres la persona mas dulce y la mas apropiada para dar y recibir amor que halla podido conocer en mi vida- creo que eso fue muy evidente.

Sakura sonrió.

-Otro día hablaremos de eso- se paro y camino hasta la puerta- vístete y luego bajas a cenar.

La observe hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-.-.-.-

-¡A nadar!- Sakura y Mineko comenzaron a correr en dirección al mar.

Así es, nos encontrábamos en la "grandiosa" casa de playa de mi queridísimo Kakashi.

-Venga Itachi, cambia esa cara- me dijo el peligris.

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en mi rostro.

-¡Itachi¡Ven a nadar con nosotras!- grito Sakura.

Levante mi mano en señal de "ahí voy".

Mire a Kakashi.

-Mi ángel llama- dicho esto me aleje del lugar.

-.-.-.-

Seria muy cara dura si digiera que no la pasamos bien… a pesar que no me agradaba mucho la proximidad de Kakashi con Sakura, todo fue bastante divertido…hasta que.

-Sakura¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Sakura lo miro y con una sonrisa respondió- claro.

Maldije a Kakashi por lo bajo¿Quién diablos se creía para salir con ella a esas horas?

¡Ja! Pero si el creía que se la iba a dejar fácil, pues estaba muy equivocado.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir- anuncio Sasuke- ¿verdad Mineko?

Ella asintió.

Mucho mejor….no habrían testigos.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, ah una cosa Kakashi- mi afable cara de buenas noches, se transformo a la mas amenazante de todas- hazle algo y date por muerto.

Una amable sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, mientras que en la de Kakashi se distorsionaba aun mas siendo una especie de mueca.

-Diviértanse- dije mientras que hacia el ademán de subir las escaleras.

Conté cien segundos, luego de eso salí de mi escondite y comencé mi rastreo-espionaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo para poder encontrarlos, estaban sentados en la arena observando el manto lunar, que escena más irritante.

Al parecer no estaban asiendo algo mas que hablar… eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero conocía a la perfección a Kakashi y una de sus grandes aptitudes era su inigualable astucia y facilidad para superar cualquier obstáculo que se le cruzara en su camino.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos, ya comenzaba a considerar la idea de volver a la casa y dormir un poco, pero al ver que el peligris comenzaba a acariciar los rosados cabellos de mi ángel un deseo por descuartizar a Kakashi nació en mí.

-_"Intenta algo mas…y estas muerto"- _y como obra del diablo, Kakashi trataba de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de los rosados labios de Sakura.

Salí de mi escondite y me lance sobre Kakashi como un tigre sobre su presa.

-¡Te lo advertí!

-Es-espera Itachi…- balbuceaba el peligris.

Ya estaba apunto de mandarle uno de mis mejores derechazos cuando Sakura me tomo del brazo.

Toda mi rabia se disolvió con ese simple roce.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué Itachi?- la cara de Sakura reflejaba una seriedad que nunca antes la había visto.

-yo…yo…- en ese momento lo comprendí, me estaba comportando como un maniático.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, me miro con tristeza y se marcho del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Ita, Ita cuando vas a aprender?... bueno que les ha parecido?

Espero que les halla gustado! Y ahora a responder sus reviews!!

**Colette hatake: **xDD que bueno que te halla gustado mi historia! n.n también espero que te halla gustado este capi:D

**Candy: **Muchas gracias por tu review! y acerca de tu pregunta, Sakura no esta enferma… esa frase era una especie de sarcasmo xDD , nos vemos!

**Namine1993: **te digo algo… yo siempre he querido que las cosas entre Itachi y Sasuke mejoraran y como ahora tuve la oportunidad la aproveche! n.n muchas gracias por tu review!

**Cari-sama: **a mi también me encanto tu fic! escribes muy bien! espero que sigas leyendo el mió! nos vemos! ah por cierto: actualiza pronto!!

**Hatake Akira: **eso si es verdad… quien se puede resistir a los encantos de Kakashi??!!...creo que nadie! Nos vemos!!

**Dreamer-san: **espero que este capi también te halla gustado! Muchas gracias por tu review!! ;D

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **gracias, gracia y mas gracias… tus mensajes siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Espero que este capi también ye guste!!

**Clau Hatake: **claudis! No te preocupes… lo importante es que posteaste no crees?? n.n… y te voy adelantando algo… en los siguientes capis…como que Ita-chan la va a pasar umm como decirlo… mal! (sonrisa malévola) y será todo gracias a nuestro querido peligris!! Ñiajaja!! Bueno muchas gracias por amar mi fic ( que emoción:D) nos vemos!!!


	7. tu ¡¿y ella!

Y ya volví!... lista para dejarles la continuación de mi fic.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y supongo que los seguirán dejando no? n.n

Ahora si aquí esta la conti.

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y las estrofas de la canción tampoco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.7

"tu… ¡¿y ella?!"

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!- al escuchar su nombre comenzó a correr, me pare y fui tras ella.

Sakura estaba a punto de entrar a la casa y tirarme la puerta en la cara, pero logre alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo.

-Suéltame- dijo Sakura.

La solté inmediatamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Sakura no volteo a mirarme.

-Yo…no se lo que ocurrió.

Sakura bufo.

-¡Es que el maldito de Kakashi se quería aprovechar de ti!- explote.

Sakura giro sobre sus talones y me miro fijamente.

-Y me podrías decir ¿que te hace pensar que se quería aprovechar de mí?

-¡No te diste cuenta¡Te quería besar!

-¡¿Y que si me quería besar?!

-¡Ya veo¡Tú también querías que te besara¡¿No?!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a enrojecer, esto me dio más coraje.

-¡Claro que me importa!

-¡No¡No te importa!- Sakura se quito el mechón de cabellos que tenia en la cara- ¡es mi vida¡Mía¡Y a ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con las personas¡¿Lo entendiste?!

La actitud de Sakura me sorprendió muchísimo, como un ser tan bondadoso, dulce y pacifico se podría convertir en semejante fiera…

-¡Sabes algo… ahora ya no me importa!- en ese momento me arrepentí de lo que dije.

De los ojos tan verdes y hermosos de Sakura comenzaron a brotar…lagrimas, pero ella no lloraba de tristeza…lloraba de rabia.

-¡Eres un monstruo Itachi¡Un monstruo!- Sakura se secaba las lagrimas inútilmente, ya que nuevas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro.

-¡Ahora resulta que soy un monstruo!

-¡Le jure a mi madre que nunca mas iba a llorar¡Y mírame¡Todo por tu maldita culpa!

-¡A mi no me interesa que le habrás jurado a tu madre¡Y si estas llorando es por que eres débil¡D-e-b-i-l!

Un fuerte ardor se expandió por toda mi cara…Sakura me había dado una bofetada.

-¡Pero que diablos te pasa!- esto era demasiado, podría estar enamorado o lo que fuera de ella, pero nunca ¡nunca! Nadie me había golpeado de esa manera.

-¡A ti que diablos te pasa¡Quien te has creído para llamarme de débil¡Aquí el único débil y cobarde eres tú!

Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

Sakura me dio la espalda y salio como un huracán en dirección a las escaleras, donde se encontraban Sasuke y Mineko, al parecer nuestros gritos los habían despertado.

-Eso es lo que piensas, bien…esto se acabo- me susurre a mi mismo.

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente cuando recibí a Sasuke, Mineko y a… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si, Sakura, anuncie que no me molestaran, tenia mucho trabajo retrazado y por ende tenia que encerrarme en mi despacho y trabajar tranquilamente.

-Hermano, quisiera hablar con tigo antes que inicies tu trabajo- pidió Sasuke.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ingresamos a mi despacho y el se sentó delante de mi escritorio.

-¿Qué paso entre Sakura y tu?- me enferma que sea tan directo.

-Con esa niña… pues nada- respondí secamente.

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-En ese caso no tiene la menor importancia que te cuente lo que te iba a contar- dijo el llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-¿Eh? Que me ibas a contar- la curiosidad me invadió.

-Era algo sobre Sakura…pero como no te importa- detestaba cada vez que se ponía tan chulito.

-¿Cuánto quieres para que me cuentes?- la única forma de conseguir información de él era sobornándolo.

-Pues… nada- Sasuke sonrió.

-Entonces cuéntame de una buena vez.

-Bueno, como ayer tú te marchaste después de haber peleado con Sakura, no pudiste ver como Kakashi le pedía a Sakura ser su novia.

La sangre se me helo.

-Y ella lo acepto.

-¡¿Lo acepto?!- eso si que no lo podía creer.

-Pues…si…pero no se veía muy contenta.

Kakashi y Sakura ¿juntos?... no… ¡no puede ser posible!

-Sasuke necesito estar solo, por favor.

Mi hermano me miro, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, volteo y salio del despacho.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre mis manos y desee no sentir nada, desee quitarme ese dolor del pecho, arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo por ahí… pero eso era imposible.

Tome el teléfono y marque a la oficina, le dije a la secretaria que no asistiría en un par de días y que le diera mi trabajo extra a Hatake Kakashi, el sabría como solucionarlo todo, total era mi mano derecha ¿no?

Tome mi chaqueta y salí de mi despacho.

En el pasadizo me encontré con Sakura, ninguno de los dos nos miramos, pase de largo y abrí la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde vas?- la voz de Sakura me detuvo.

Gire a medias mi cabeza- no te importa.

Ella estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue demasiado lenta yo ya había salido.

No me apetecía ir en carro así que me puse a caminar calle abajo.

Me pase toda la mañana meditando, recriminando mentalmente a Sakura por lo mal que lo estaba pasando… y así callo la tarde, lenta y melancólica, y mis pasos me llevaron a un bar. Valla forma de terminar el día.

Ya iba por el cuarto baso de whisky cuando una mujer se acerco a mi.

-¿Uchiha Itachi?- pregunto ella.

-Eso no te importa- respondí sin mirarla.

La mujer se sentó delante mió.

-Hay Itachi cuando cambiaras…- levante lentamente la mirada, era…

-¡Karin!- Dios como había cambiado, ella era mi amiga o mejor dicho compañera con ventaja de mi niñez.

Ella sonrió.

-Mira donde te vengo a encontrar, Ita- su sonrisa se ensancho al ver mi cara de molestia, odiaba que me dijeran Ita- ¿y se puede saber que penas tratas de ahogar?

Le sonreí fríamente.

-Pues nunca me creerías si te digiera la causa.

-Vamos, dímelo- poso una de sus manos sobre las mías.

-Solo si tú me lo dices primero- le dije mientras jugueteaba con su mano.

-De acuerdo, estoy aquí por que un tipo me partió el corazón- concluyo ella.

La mire sorprendido, levante mi mano y llame al mesero, le ordene que trajera otro vaso mas de whisky, cuando lo trajo se lo di a Karin.

-Salud, por nuestros corazones rotos- le dije mientras elevaba mi vaso.

-Salud- respondió ella y chocamos los vasos.

-.-.-.-

_-"Mi cabeza…"-_ un dolor que me perforaba cada centímetro de mi cráneo, se acentuaba mas y mas-_"¿que paso?..."_

Me levante a tientas, si de algo estaba seguro es que me encontraba en mi cuarto, pero ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?...

_-"Karin… recuerdo que bebimos mucho…quizás yo mas que ella…pero"- _semejante golpe me di al tratar de abrir la puerta, caí al piso.

Sentí como un par de mano tomaban mis muñecas, mientras otro par me tomaba de los tobillos, de un momento a otro estuve sobre mi cama.

-Itachi, Itachi- era la voz de Sasuke.

-Sasuke no lo molestes, debe tener una resaca horrible.

Esa voz…esa voz era de…

-¡Kakashi!- toda la resaca que pude tener se desvaneció, era hora de asesinar a alguien.

Ahí estaba él, tan sereno como siempre, quise abalanzarme enzima de el…pero.

-Ita… que bueno que ya hallas despertado.

-Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así me agradeces después de haber echo el esfuerzo sobre humano de traerte hasta tu casa?- ella coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía.

Me limite a sonreírle, ella era muy simpática.

Ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca a mí.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste…-una quinta persona irrumpió en mi cuarto, una pelirosa-…Sasuke.

Al parecer se había quedado… ¿estática?

-Oh gracias- Sasuke se apresuro a ir por los paños húmedos que traía Sakura.

-Déjame a mi- dijo Karin mientras tomaba uno de los paños húmedos- hay Ita…supongo que tendré que quedarme para cuidarte…

-No creo que sea necesario- interrumpió Sakura.

Karin volteo lentamente…

-¿Y por que no va a ser necesario niñita?- su tono de voz era cortante.

-Karin te voy a pedir que no le hables así a Sakura- dijo cortésmente Kakashi.

-Y yo te voy a pedir a ti Kakashi que te largues de mi casa- mis ojos fulminaron los de el- por favor.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-Esta bien, me retiro- concluyo Kakashi, se acerco a Sakura y le planto un beso en los labios.

Apreté con fuerza mi cubrecama, sabia que lo estaba haciendo para provocarme.

Necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

-Karin… por favor quédate a mi lado- fue evidente la sorpresa de ambas chicas.

-Claro Ita… no me moveré ni un instante de aquí- dijo ella de manera empalagosa.

Sakura nos miro y salio de la habitación tras Kakashi.

-.-.-.-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Mineko negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que halla decidido que Karin sea mi novia?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaaaaaa!!!! No quiero que Itachi este con Karin!!! Pero que se hace… no encontré a un personaje mas despreciable que Karin para empeorar las cosas (perdóneme los fans de Karin… pero NO LA SOPORTO!)

Bueno aquí las contestaciones a sus reviews!

**Kanamesaku: **ahhh!! Muchas gracias por tus deseos… perdona que lo no subiera tan deprisa, y.y espero que también este capi te halla gustado! Ah por cierto tu eres Kaname del foro animefan ¿?

**Lore-chan xD: **hay que tierno tu inner! xD el mió es terrible (inner: QUE HAS DICHO! ESCRITO!) lo vez?... espero que no te hallas cansado de esperar… y dime que te pareció este michi de parejas? xDD

**Candy: **de nada de nada! xD espero que este también te halla gustado! n.n

**Cari-sama: **jajajaja ahora de verdad lo vas a querer asesinar no?? xDDDD

**Colette hatake: **jijijiji ciento que el ItaSaku se va a complicar…. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y pido disculpas por la tardanza.

**Uchiha-no-Sakura: **Gracias!! Pero como que la empeore….xDDD demasiados celos no crees? y si esto te parece mucho… no tienes ni idea de lo que se viene!!! Ñiajajaja!!

**Dreamer-san: **Ohh creo que Ita-kun la embarro mas no? supongo que tendrá que sufrirla para salir de ahí! xDDD nos leemos!

**Yamni: **No te preocupes! No hay problema lo importante es que ya lo has hecho no? n.n espero que lo sigas leyendo!!!

Hasta el próximo capi!!!


	8. La descicion

Ñiajajaja que mala soy! (inner: si… claro…¬¬) n.nU bueno lamento informarles que el fic lo voy a dejar a medias…. ¡no¡¡Mentira!! XDD mal chiste lo se…

Bueno ahora si, muchas gracias por sus review's… ahora si que me quedo claro que Karin… no tiene fans… u.u pobrecita... Pero bueno… lo lamento pero creo que si ya detestaban a Karin, después de leer esto la van a odiar más…!!! Ñiajajaja!! XD

Ah! No olviden dejarme algunos review's si?

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y las estrofas de las canciones tampoco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.8

"La desición"

-P-pero… ¿ella?

-Así es Sasuke¿hay algún problema?- mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver la cara tanto de Sakura y de Sasuke.

-Hay chicos ¿acaso les caigo mal?- dijo mi linda Karin mientras se me colgaba del cuello.

-No…no es eso- una sonrisa forzosa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, mas que una sonrisa parecía una mueca.

-¡Pues a mi no me simpatizas ni un poco!- expreso Sakura¿acaso andaba celosa¡pues se lo merecía!

-¿Y por que no te simpatizo, pequeña?- dijo Karin con una voz muy empalagosa.

-¡Por que eres una aprovechada!

-Sakura, te voy a pedir que no le hables de esa forma a Karin- mi voz era suave pero la expresión de mis ojos era mortal.

Sakura me devolvió la mirada con la misma o más frialdad que la mía.

-.-.-.-

Fue la semana más estresante y violenta de toda mi vida, peleas por aquí, discusiones por acá, irritantes visitas de Kakashi… todo era horrible¿y por que? porque le pedí a Karin que se mudara un tiempo a mi casa ¿acaso hay algo de malo en eso?

Literalmente dormíamos en la misma cama, pero algo que debo asegurar es que yo no sentía absolutamente nada por Karin, solo era una especie de despecho, nunca he querido que ocurra algo entre ella y yo, por lo tanto nunca ha pasado nada entre ella y yo.

Pero la venganza es dulce, espera… yo no me estoy vengando, por que Sakura no siente absolutamente nada por mí, bueno eso creo, y si es como pienso… ¿por que Sakura muestra esos cuadros de celos?... Que complicadas son las mujeres.

-Itachi podemos hablar.

Sakura apareció de la nada en mi despacho.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Que sea rápido.

-No te preocupes, no me hace gracia estar aquí con tigo.

Un par de miradas mordaces y…

-Bueno que es lo que me quieres preguntar.

-¿Eres feliz?

Levante mi ceja.

-¿Tu eres feliz?

-Respondes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta, clásico de ti.

Me cruce de brazos¿acaso había venido a pelear?

-No, no he venido a pelear.

_-"¡¿Acaso a leído mi mente?!_

_-_No, tampoco puedo leer tu mente, Itachi- Sakura sonrió- lo que pasa es que te conozco muy bien.

Estuve a punto de sonreírle, pero recordé que estábamos peleados.

-Vamos se que quieres reírte con migo…- Sakura sonrió aun mas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- mire a otro lado, como un niñito caprichoso.

-Por que se que con migo eres feliz…

-Ejem… ¿disculpen interrumpo algo?

Mire hacia la puerta, allí estaba parada Karin.

-No, nada Karin.

-Hay, amor, tú sabes lo celosa que me pongo cada vez que te veo con ella- Karin se había sentado sobre mis piernas y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

Sakura la miro con asco, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, nada hará que me separe de ti.

-Itachi, que feliz me siento con tigo….-ella acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los míos…

-.-.-.-

-¿Co-como que te vas de la casa?- sus palabras me retumbaron en mi cabeza, _¡me voy de aquí¡Ya no te aguanto!_

"_Sakura, por favor, no te vallas"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¿Por qué tan chiquito? Por que me enferma escribir algo que tenga que ver con Karin, no mentira, lo que pasa es que este capi, solo es el "detonante" para varias cosas.

Prometo que el próximo capi, será uno de los mejores que halla escrito, ya que será el ultimo o penúltimo de esta historia! n.n

Bueno aquí la contestación a sus review's

**Clau Hatake: **n.n tan amable como siempre Claudis, bueno supongo que le puse peor las cosas a Saku, pero… ya veras:D supongo que en este preciso momento debes detestar a Karin! xDDD pero ya veras como las cosas se solucionan! Nos leemos!!

**Yamni: **xDDDD es verdad Ita-chan si que se comporto muy mal! xDD espero que te halla gustado! nos leemos!!

**Candy: **;D el próximo capi no tardara mucho! Nos leemos!!!

**Lore-chan xD: **Ji Ji Ji, creo que me equivoque con tu inner, es igual de especial como el mió (inner: a que te refieres con especial?! o.Ô) (nada nada, es demasiado complicado para tu reducida mente) bueno me alegra muuucho saber que te ha gustado! nos leemos!!

**Dreamer-san: **Gracias! muchísimas gracias! y si, creo que Ita-chan esta medio loquito! xDD pero aun así es liadísimo .:baba:. Pero creo que ahora la embarro mas no? nos leemos!!

**Dielprpa: **xDDDD si estoy muy bien! n.n no te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora lo has hecho:D siiii!! Que sufra!! Me gusta ver sufrir a Ita… y ahora la va a pasar peor!! (Mirada diabólica) de eso yo me encargo!! Nos leemos!

**Cari-sama: **jojojo xD tranquila, al final las cosas van a cambiar, espero, todo depende de mi estado de animo! xDDD nos leemos!

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **cha! Que sufra!!! Jajaja xDD así es, sabes, creo que di el efecto que deseaba, que medio mundo adiara a Karin!!! Si es que ya no la odiaban!!! Jajaja que mala soy!!! Bueno nos leemos!!


	9. Adios

Buenas! Como andan? Espero que muy bien! xD Bueno chicas y chicos (si es que alguno lee mis fic's xD es enserio, la gran mayoría son chicas!!! n.nU) les quiero pedir un favor! Cuando me quieran llamar, o decir algo no escriban xXkatsuraXx simplemente pongan, katsura, katsurita, Mariel (ese es mi nombre! xD ) o como quieran llamarme, loca, amiga, como quieran, es que esas "xX Xx" son solo de adorno! xDD, aparte estamos en confianza!

Bueno ahora si, aquí les dejo la conti! Disfrútenla!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco las estrofas de la canción.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.9

"Adiós"

-¡Si me largo de esta casa Itachi!

A eso le llamo, golpe bajo, me dio donde mas me dolía, me iba a dejar nuevamente solo.

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!- la mire directamente a los ojos- pues hazlo, aquí solo estorbas.

-Bien, me marcho- sentencio la pelirosa.

-¿Pero a donde iras Sakura?- interrumpió Sasuke.

-Eso es claro, con Kakashi.

Me quede de piedra, se iba con…Kakashi, con ese maldito…

Sus ojos, se encontraron con los míos, me sorprendió su expresión, era ¿pena¿Tristeza¿Melancolía¿Odio?, pues sea lo que sea, era doliente.

No pude tolerar que me siguiera dedicando esa peculiar mirada, gire mi rostro y me di con el de Karin, que sonreía abiertamente.

"_¿Qué mas no quieres? Karin"-_cerré los ojos resignado, que mas podía hacer.

-.-.-.-

Ya son más de cuatro días, desde que Sakura se marcho, y solo ahora he podido comprender lo importante que es ella para mí.

Por mas que Karin trato de alégrame o por lo menos sacarme una sonrisa no lo logro, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo inhumano que puedo llegar a ser, solo la había utilizado, solo eso, ella era una muñeca que en un determinado momento me sirvió, para los trabajo mas ruines, pero me sirvió… a lo que llegamos por celos…

De la única forma por al cual conseguía noticias de Sakura, era a través de Mineko, ella seguía viviendo en mi casa, ya que no pensaba sepárese de Sasuke por que era su novia, quizás esa era la única buena noticia de todos esos días, esta vez si puedo decir ¡que envidias me das enano!

Que más les puedo contar, oh claro, como olvidar mis calurosos encuentros con Hatake, si no lo he despedido hasta ahora, es por que es demasiado competente en su trabajo, así que no me da opción a una posible expulsión.

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar y llagaste tu y el mundo me abrazo y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro._

Mi único apoyo ha sido mi hermano, paciente y comprensivo, a aguantado cada uno de mis ataques de rabia con una calma total.

Por las noches, siempre me suele traer un poco de te y me habla de trivialidades.

Es tan considerado que incluso evita tocar el tema de Mineko para no hacerme sentir mal, pero ahora que lo pienso, incluso el se ha dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de Sakura, y al parecer no ha sido el único.

Karin cada día se volvía más insoportable, no paraba de adularme, no paraba de abrazarme, no paraba de decirme cuanto me amaba¡maldición¡Estoy harto! Pero me siento culpable, culpable por haber ilusionado de esa manera a una chica, no importa quien fuera, al fin y al cabo eso nunca le hubiera gustado a Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, pareciera que todo mi mundo girara alrededor de ella, cuando me levanto y desayuno recuerdo cuando desayunaba con ella, si paro en un semáforo, recuerdo el día en que la lleve a comprar juguetes, si paso por la playa ella también esta ahí, si me miro al espejo y observo mis ojos negros veo los de ella, en todo lugar esta ella, toda mi vida esta con ella.

El simple echo de pensar que esta bajo el mismo techo que Hatake, comiendo la comida que el le da y viviendo su mundo de amor con el me da… ganas de desollarlo lentamente y descuartizar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Muchas noches me he preguntado, "¿Itachi por que diablos no puedes ir, perder disculpas y quedar en paz? Y siempre me respondo "simple por que no quiero su perdón, la quiero a ella".

"_Valla, que posesivo puedo ser…"-_una sonrisa irónica se asomo por mis labios-_"pero es algo que no puedo evitar, tengo la necesidad de estar cerca a ella, aspirar su delicado olor, sentirla mía…"_

Me levante de mi escritorio y comencé a desvestirme, era hora de dormir.

-¡Itachi!- alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto, era Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Sakura esta aquí!

El corazón me dio un brinco, ella había vuelto a mí…

-¡Pero esta peleando con Karin!- en la voz de Sasuke tenia un dejo de preocupación, eso me alarmo.

-¡En un momento estoy ahí!- Sasuke asintió y abandono lo mas rápido posible mi cuarto, me cambie rápidamente.

-.-.-.-

-¡Si eso es lo que eres!

-¡Pero que te pasa¡No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera mocosa!

-¡¿Mocosa¡Ahhh¡¡Esto es más de lo que puedo aguantar!!

Sakura ya estaba a punto de tirársele en sima a Karin y arrancarle cada uno de sus cabellos, si es que yo no entraba en ese mismo instante.

-¡Me podrían decir que diablos esta ocurriendo aquí!- exigí.

-Es que esta igualada…-una mirada de desden de parte de Karin para Sakura- me ha venido a agredir…

-¡Igualada¡Ahora vas a ver que te puede hacer esta igualada!

Tome a Sakura por la cintura y la apreté contra mi, evitando que sus manos llegaran a tocar a Karin.

-Lo que quiero es que me explique de una buena vez que esta pasando- mire a Sakura, ella asintió y la solté.

-Bien, te voy a explicar que es lo que a pasado, yo solo venia a decirle algo a Mineko y de pronto ¡esta loca comenzó a decirme tonterías!

Karin comenzó a reír… realmente estaba loca.

-Pues sabes que, ahora si estoy segura de lo que pensaba… estas completamente enamorada de Itachi… pero eres tan cobarde, inmadura, torpe y tan poco atractiva que tienes miedo de que Itachi te rechace… ¿verdad?

-E-eres un monstruo…- la voz de Sakura temblaba…quería llorar- a ti no… no te importa lo que sienta o no por I-Itachi…

Y sin mas salio corriendo de la casa.

Me había quedado observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido… la ira invadió mi cuerpo.

Gire lentamente, hasta darme con la patética cara de Karin.

-¿Quién te has creído para tratarla así?

La sonrisa de Karin desapareció de su horrible rostro… estaba ¿asustada?

-Itachi… yo… ella se lo merece.

-¿Crees acaso que el ser mas tierno, hermoso y bueno que existe sobre la faz de la tierra merecía esa humillación?

Ella dio un paso asía atrás… supongo que mi expresión era terrorífica.

-No quieres responder… pues lo único que te digo es que esto se acabo… si Karin se acabo… bueno si es que hubo algo antes… pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

-.-.-.-

Después de media hora de lamentos y ruegos por parte de Karin sonó el teléfono, Sasuke contesto y…

-¡¿QUE¡¿COMO QUE SE VA A CHINA?!

-Tranquilo Itachi… se ira pasado mañana…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡No Sakura no te vallas!!! No abandones a Ita-chan… Buuu!!

xD ñiajaja Sakura se va¿Qué pasara? … pues averígüenlo en el próximo Cáp.!! xDD

Bueno chicas y chicos…. Aquí respondo sus review's!

**Cari-sama: **xD Como que creo que recién a reaccionado!! …. xDD ya somos dos! Yo también odio a Karin! (aunque creo que deben haber mas de dos que odien a Karin!)

**Clau Hatake: **Tan acertada como siempre, aunque creo que era algo obvio que Sakura se iba a la casa de Kakashi…. Pero… ahora se va a China¿Qué pasara? o.O

Nos leemos!!!

**Lore-chan xD: **Tu inner es realmente terrible (inner: espinas en la cama, pesadillas con lee Eh! No es mala idea!) (Noooo!! Por favor, no las copies) (niajaja sufrirás!!) snif…. Bueno ya solucionare ese problema :D Muchas gracias por tu review! nos leemos!!!

**Namine1993: **Espero que algunas de tus intrigas se hallan solucionado, aunque creo que deje nuevas… xD … espero que te halla gustado! nos leemos…!!

**Dreamer-san: **Gracias por los deseos, lamento que halla sido tan cortito el capi anterior… pero creo que este es del tamaño al que acostumbro o no? xD bueno nos leemos!!

**Suteky Yagami: **:D :D que bueno que te halla encantado!! Espero que este capi tambien te halla gustado!! Nos leemos!

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **ja ja ja, si es gracioso ver a Sakura con celos, pero como que tomo una desición muy drástica! Nos leemos!!

**Yamni: **Ohhh lo siento! No quería ser cruel… pero… no! si soy mala!! xDD lo que pasa es que hay que darle emoción!! Este si esta mas larguito verdad! Nos leemos!

Bueno, espérenme un poco, tengo mucha tarea… T--T ténganme paciencia! Pero algo les aseguro, nunca, nunca voy a abandonar la historia! nos leemos!!


	10. No te vallas

Buuu… se acabo! Snif que penita… pero bueno…

Que les puedo decir… muuuuchas gracias! les estoy muy agradecida por haberme apoyado desde el principio.

Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a:

**Clau Hatake, Lore-Chan xD, Namine1993, Yamni , Dreamer- san, Uchiha-no-sakura, cari-sama, Candy, Collete Hatake, y a ti que en este momento lo estas leyendo! muchas gracias! n.n**

Y… aquí esta el final…. Y.y espero que les guste

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y las estrofas de la canción tampoco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegaste tú

Cáp.10

"No te vallas"

"_Si se quiere ir… pues que se valla… por mi no hay problema…"_

Otra vez estaba tumbado en mi cama, pensando en que debería hacer….

"_Pero ella ya tomo la desición… por mas que me disculpe ella no accederá a quedarse… con… migo"_

Otra vez ese agudo y lento dolor que me perfora el pecho, nunca pensé que el amor podría ser tan doloroso.

"_Pero no quiero que se valla… no quiero… yo estoy enamorado de ella… acaso eso es un delito… por que justamente cuando encuentro lo que busque por tantos años, tenga que acabar así¿acaso mi vida no puede tener un final feliz?"_

-.-.-.-

-Ahora no Sasuke, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado…

-Pero es importante, Itachi.

-Nada es más importante que mi trabajo.

-Tu felicidad es más importante que tu patético trabajo.

El enano consiguió toda mi atención.

-Itachi piénsalo, Sakura se ira mañana¿no vas a hacer nada?

-Sasuke, que puedo hacer, ella ya tomo la desición y conociéndola no va a cambiar de idea.

-Si tu se lo pides, estoy seguro de que ella se quedaría.

-Que ingenuo eres… ella ha de odiarme.

-Itachi…- Sasuke negó con la cabeza- lo unico que quiero decirte es que hables con ella, no para que le pidas que se quede, solo para aclarar las cosas, para que se pidan disculpas…

-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición no contesta!

Era por lo menos la encima vez que llamaba a Sakura su celular… y siempre el mismo resultado, ella no contestaba… ¿acaso no quería hablar con migo?

-Bien, si no me contestas… pues iré a buscarte.

Me mire rápidamente en el espejo…

"_debo admitirlo… ¡soy guapísimo!-_ una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Tome las llaves del carro, subí al carro con un hábil salto, era extraño pero ese día me encontraba lleno de energía… por que será…

Pase aceleradamente por las calles de Tokio… eludiendo a varios carros y por que no decirlo a varios peatones…

Hasta que por fin llegue… acababa de estacionar mi carro frente al hotel en donde se hospedaba Sakura, no saben la alegría que me dio enterarme que había dejado de vivir con Kakashi…lo único malo es que se había mudado a una de las zonas mas transitadas de Japón…

Estaba a punto de apagar el motor, cuando veo salir a Sakura del edificio…

Me quede observándola unos momentos, hasta que me di cuenta que caminaba en dirección contraria a la que yo me encontraba.

Baje rápidamente del carro…

-¡Sakura!

Ella volteo, cuando me vio abrió mucho los ojos y seguidamente se echo a correr entre el tumulto de gente que venia en sentido contrario.

Yo también comencé a correr, no podía ser tan difícil de perder de vista a una persona que tiene los cabellos rosados…

Pues si que era fácil perder de vista a una persona de cabellos rosa, después de adentrarme ligeramente en todo el tumulto de gente no logre detectar alguno de sus peculiares cabellos…

Volví rebinado a mi carro…

_-"Pero… ¿Por qué corrió? De verdad… no me quiere ver"_

""_Itachi… no te rindas… lucha por tu felicidad""_

Las palabras de mi hermano resonaron en mi cabeza.

-.-.-.-

Me fui a todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron en los que una chica podría estar, centro comerciales, heladerías, cines… pero nada…

"_Pareciera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado…"_

De pronto… divise lo que por largas, largas horas estuve buscando… unos cabellos rosados.

Baje del auto, corrí a través de la pista como un loco, recibiendo cariñosas palabras por parte de los airados conductores, pero eso que importaba.

Ella todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que me di el gusto de seguirla hasta donde fuera que se dirigía.

Supongo que seguía manteniendo su manía de caminar a donde fuera que iba por más lejos que estuviera… ya que en ningún momento abordo un miserable auto… ¡mi auto! … supongo que me tendré que comprar otro…

Caminamos un par de minutos más hasta que se sentó bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol de cerezo…

Rodee el lugar, quería darle una sorpresa…

Me situé detrás de ella, tan silenciosamente como pude me situé a su costado…

Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato de mi presencia… así que me tuve que hacer notar…

-Que bonita puesta de sol ¿verdad?

Ella pareció salir de su trance… levanto la mirada, me observo por unos momentos…y volvió a posar su mirada sobre el horizonte…

-Si, es una hermosa puesta de sol…

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Si quieres…

Me senté junto con ella… y también me puse a observar al sol con detenimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi?

No le respondí, lo único que quería es quedarme así con ella, aunque sea solo viendo el atardecer…

Ella me observaba interrogante, pero parece que al final lo comprendió.

Y así nos quedamos… en silencio, hasta que el mágico espectáculo que nos ofrecía el sol, culmino.

Sakura se puso en pie, pero la retuve tomándola de la muñeca, ella volvió a sentarse.

-¿Por qué huiste de mi?

-¿Por qué me perseguiste hasta aquí?

-Responder una pregunta con otra pregunta era mi defecto no el tuyo.

Ella sonrió.

-Si quieres la respuesta pues…ni yo misma lo se, fue un impulso.

-Un impulso… ya veo.

Sakura apoyo su rostro sobre su mano que estaba apoyada sobre su pierna, la imite.

-Yo ya te respondí ahora te toca a ti.

-Te seguí hasta aquí por… un simple impulso.

Sakura dejo escapar una especie de risita.

-¿Se te ha dado por imitarme?

-No, solo te contesto con sinceridad…

-Entonces contéstame esto con toda la sinceridad del mundo-tomo aire-¿tu quieres a Karin?

-¿Tu quieres a Kakashi?

-Itachi…- esto lo dijo con un tono algo amenazante.

-Esta bien… pues sinceramente…- hice una pausa, debía darle emoción a las cosas- no. ahora tu contesta la mía.

Ella me miro directamente, pero giro su mirada rápidamente, como si temiera perderse en la mía.

-Pues… yo… si le quería, pero como un excelente amigo… solo como eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué saliste con el?

-Entonces ¿Por qué saliste tú con karin?

Nos miramos…y casi al mismo tiempo nos sonrojamos… la respuesta era obvia… celos.

-Sakura… yo… te quiero… pedir disculpas…

Sakura solo me observaba con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos de lo normal.

-Por favor no me mires así, me haces sentir como un bicho raro.

-Perdona, pero nunca pensé que me pedirías disculpas.

Sonreí tristemente.

-Itachi…yo también te quiero pedir disculpas…

Otra vez volvió a caer el silencio, pero lo único que había cambiado era que dentro de mi pecho ya no había peso, por fin se lo había dicho, ahora todo estaba bien ¿verdad?... no creo que todavía falta un asunto.

-Así que mañana te vas…- trate de sonar lo menos preocupado posible- recuerda mandarme una postal.

La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Pues si… mañana regreso a China, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

Eso si que dolió…

-En ese caso ya no tengo nada mas que decir- me puse en pie- mi carro debe estar varado a mas de veinte cuadras… debo ir por el.

-.-.-.-

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota… como la deje ahí… como siempre mi maldito orgullo"_

Ya había amanecido, y yo seguía recriminándome lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser…

"_¿Pero que gano con esto? Sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento…"_

Me levante y corrí las cortinas de mi habitación… la luz del sol me cegó.

"_Luz… ella era mi luz… y ahora que se va volveré a caer en mi triste oscuridad"_

-Itachi… ¿como te encuentras?

Voltee y me encontré con Sasuke, que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con unas notables ojeras.

-La pregunta es… ¿Cómo estas tu?

Sasuke sonrió… y se sobo con pesar los ojos.

-Es que no he podido dormir en toda la noche… estaba preocupado por ti…

-¿Por mi? – levante una ceja.

-Si, por ti… ¿de verdad dejaras que se valla?

-Te juro que ya he hecho todo lo que he podido- cerré los ojos con pesadez.

-¿Le pediste que se quedara?

-No exactamente…

-Itachi, eres un tonto- esto lo dijo con una naturalidad única.

-.-.-.-

-Adiós Mineko…- Sakura y Mineko se abrazaban fuertemente.

Así es, Sakura había venido a despedirse, ya que su vuelo salía en unas horas…

-Adiós Sasuke, cuida mucho de Mineko, por favor- ambos se abrazaron, ahora seguía yo.

-Adiós Itachi…- hizo ademán de quererme abrazar, pero se contuvo y estiro su mano.

Observe por unos instantes su mano, luego la estreche.

-Cuídate.

Eso fue lo último que le dije, me dolía demasiado verla, así que me fui a mi despacho.

Paso media hora, y ya no aguantaba la idea de que se fuera, en ese momento alguien toco con violencia la puerta de mi despacho.

-¿Quién?- pregunte con los pocos ánimos que me quedaban.

-¡Soy Kakashi!

"_Mierda, lo que me faltaba…" _

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar con tigo…

-Hoy no estoy de humor… y si no quieres perder tu trabajo te recomiendo que te largues.

-No me importa que me despidas, la felicidad de alguien que quiero esta en juego- dijo el detrás de la puerta.

Me levante y abrí la puerta de mis despacho, ahí estaba el causante de todas mis desgracias…

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el peligris.

-Hmp…- respondí con mi frase favorita… bueno si es que se le puede llamar frase.

-lo tomare como un si.

Ambos nos sentamos frente a frente.

El silencio reino.

-Bueno ¿vas o no a hablar?

-Itachi, voy a ser muy franco con tigo…- Kakashi tomo aire- yo amo a Sakura…

Sentí claramente una punzada en el corazón.

-Recuerdo claramente aquella noche…- continuo el peligris omitiendo mi expresión asesina- nos besábamos… nos tumbamos a la cama y ella murmuro… Itachi…

Todas mis ganas de matar a Kakashi se desvanecieron… ella había musitado mi nombre…

-Tranquilo después de eso no ocurrió nada… mi decepción fue tal, al pensar que cada vez que la besaba o abrazaba pensaba en ti, que decidí volverme simplemente su amigo… y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Aun amándola?

-Así es Itachi, por mas que lo intentara ella nunca podría sacarte de su corazón…

-Eso quiere decir que ella esta… ena… enamorada… de mi- el corazón me salto y la sangre se me agolpo en las mejillas…

-Exactamente… ahora te pregunto¿tu estas enamorado de ella?- la seriedad de Kakashi me sorprendió.

-Yo… yo… si… si estoy enamorado de ella.

-Entonces… ¿que diablos haces ahí sentado!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir estupido…

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

-Ve tras ella hombre- el sonrió.

-¿Qué valla por ella?

-Te queda solo media hora.

Abrí muchos los ojos…

""_Itachi… no te rindas… lucha por tu felicidad""_

Me pare como si me asiento tuviera chiches… no permitiría que se fuera, no me volvería a quedar solo, nunca mas.

Mire a Kakashi he increíblemente le sonreí.

-Gracias amigo…

-Ve con ella, amigo.

-.-.-.-

En menos de quince minutos llegue al aeropuerto… observe con atención el panel de la salida de los aviones…

-China, China, China…- mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente cada uno de los destinos- ahí…

Comencé a correr con toda la velocidad que me ofrecían mis piernas…

Di una vuelta a la sala… ya iba a llegar… solo una sala mas…

La sangre se me helo…

-No… por favor… 

Había llegado demasiado tarde… el avión ya había despegado…

Caí de rodillas, al igual que caían lagrimas de mis ojos, que estaban muy abiertos, observando el avión en donde se iba mi vida y mi amor.

-.-.-.-

-Itachi… ¿que paso?- Sasuke estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa.

-Hermano… no logre alcanzarla.

Sasuke se paro, me acerque a el… y lo abrace… el correspondió mi abrazo.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo…- Sasuke me hacia suaves caricias en mi cabeza… como si yo fuera el hermano menor.

-.-.-.-

-Toma.

Sasuke traía en sus manos una taza de te…

-Gracias…

Bebí un poco, no tenia sed, no tenia alma, no tenia vida.

-Itachi…- Sasuke traía una cara muy preocupada.

-Lo lamento Sasuke… creo que voy a ir a pasear por ahí.

-Pero ten cuidado…

Le sonreí.

Me parece que soy algo masoquista ya que pase por cada uno de los lugares por donde había estado con Sakura, el puente, la playa e incluso al orfanato, ahí recibí un caluroso abrazo de la pequeña niña que alguna vez me llamo ángel…

El único lugar que me faltaba era el parque… el ultimo lugar en la que la vi…

Volví a mi carro y con pocos ánimos llegue hasta el lugar.

Baje del carro y me senté en la banca.

-Sakura…

-¿Si¿Qué pasa?

El corazón me salto, _"debo estar alucinando",_ pero aun así era demasiado real… esa voz era de Sakura.

Gire mi cabeza lentamente, alli estaba ella, sonriente como el sol.

-T-Tu…- la cabeza me daba vueltas, aeropuerto, avión, tristeza, Sakura, todo estaba revuelto.

-Soy yo, Sakura, Sa-ku-ra – ella sonrió mas aun… era tan hermosa.

Me restregué los ojos, no, no era un espejismo ni algo producto de mi imaginación, era ella, mi Sakura… ella estaba aquí.

-Sakura…no te fuiste…

-Claro que no tontito…- Sakura se sentó a mi lado- me quede por ti…

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar y llagaste tu y el mundo me abrazo y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro._

-¿Por mi?

-Unos minutos antes de que abordara el avión Kakashi me llamo- eso si que me sorprendió- y me dijo que "alguien" había salido como loco tras de mi…

Mis mejillas tomaron un tenue color rojo…

-Supongo que ese alguien eras… tu.

Baje mi cabeza lentamente…

-¿Quieres saber por que te seguí?

Ella asintió.

-Te seguí por que no tolero la idea de tenerte lejos de mi… no quiero que te alejes de mi… ¿Por qué? Por que te necesito… eres la única persona que logro ver mi interior y ayudarme a descubrir lo hermosa que puede ser la vida… por que te amo.

Sakura cerro los ojos y sonrió… su rostro se veía mas hermoso cuando los rayos de la puesta del sol se combinaba armando una armonía perfecta.

-Sabes… todo los días soñaba con que me digieras eso… "te amo"… suena tan bien al salir de tus labios…

La mire, ella si que era distinta, si le hubiera dicho "te amo" a otra chica, seguro que se desmayaba o comenzaba a gritarlo por todos lados… pero ella no… sonreí abiertamente…

-¿De que te ríes?- me pregunto.

-De lo extraña que eres…- le dije divertido.

-Yo extraña…- Sakura sonrió- si creo que debo ser algo extraña… por que yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Nos miramos… sonreímos… y nos abrazamos… nunca había esperado que nuestras declaraciones de amor fueran tan… inesperadas.

Nos separamos un poco… ella sonreía…y yo solo la miraba… me perdía en sus ojos… pronto me quise perderme en sus labios… y así lo hice.

-.-.-.-

-¡Itachi mano derecha rojo!

-¡maldito!

-Ja ja no te quejes ¡Sakura pie izquierdo rojo!

-¡Ahhh¡Me voy a caer Sasuke!

-Ja ja ja no te quejes… ¡Itachi mano izquierda amarillo!

Si, no se burlen, estamos jugando twister… nunca me había divertido tanto con este tipo de juegos…

-Sakura mano pie izquierdo verde…

Y todo el juego se vino abajo, mejor dicho Sakura se callo sobre mí…

Todo el salón se lleno de risas… que buen ambiente teníamos desde que Sakura vivía en nuestra casa…

Todo había cambiado… todo parecía mas alegre… mas ameno… todo estaba lleno de vida…

-¿Itachi… me acompañas al balcón?- Sakura ya se había puesto en pie con la ayuda de Mineko.

-Claro…

Caminamos hasta el balcón y nos pusimos a mirar las estrellas…

-Itachi… ¿Qué es el amor?

La mire, sorprendido… no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-El amor… es lo mas sencillo, hermoso, tierno y especial…-nuestras miradas se encontraron, nuestros rostros se acercaron- el amor eres tu…

Saben algo… creo que mi vida si va a tener un final feliz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaa! Que largo me salio! xDD bueno muchachas amigas mías espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! n.n

Bueno ya nos veremos en mi próxima producción… posiblemente un SasuSaku… espero que ese también lo lean!

Bueno mis amigas aquí esta la contestación a sus reviews

**Clau Hatake: **Supongo que no tuviste tiempo o no te llego el mensaje… pero aquí esta tu espacio… ya que siempre, siempre me apoyaste en todo momento! muuuuuchisimas gracias! espero que me acompañes en mi próximo fic! nos leemos.

**Lore-chan xD: **(inner: Mariel! Quiero quiero quiero ir con el inner de Lore! Ahora!)(Tranquila… puedes ir… pero nada de planes malévolos como pesadillas con Lee ni nuevas torturas al estilo Chino! ¬¬) (inner: de acuerdo n.n [no sebes la que te espera! Ñiajajaa) (dijiste algo? O.0) (inner: no nada n.n nos vemos luego!) xDD

Muchas gracias lore, por fin me deshice de ella D, pero bueno dime te gusto el final…? Le falto algo…? O asi esta bien? xDD ahora lo único que me queda por decirte es… Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de toooodo este fic! muchas gracias por cierto agradécele también a tu inner… me hizo reír muchas veces! Nos leemos en mi próximo fic!.

**Yamni: **D verdad muchas gracias tu también has sido una de las personas que mas me apoyo! Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! n.n

**Cari-sama: **No hay problema, yo también suelo entrar los fines de semana! xD pero aquí esta mi agradecimiento! Espero que lo leas pronto! (muchas gracias por la sugerencia, pero el final ya estaba planificado! xD) nos leemos!

**Ailei-chan: **Y la fue a buscar solo que… Sakura se le adelanto no! xDD muchas gracias por tu review espero que te halla gustado! nos leemos!


	11. Epilogo

Bueno gente a pedido de **Lore-chan xD **les he escrito un epilogo… O

Así es mis queridas(os)… aquí esta la ultima exprimida de cerebro que tengo en la semana! xD (inner: (ojitos llorosos) si… con las exprimidas que nos dan en el colegio… x8 )(si… ni me lo recuerdes… u.u) pero bueno… creo que mi próximo fic esta muy, muy próximo! …. Espero que lo lean! n.nU

Bueno, bueno ya basta de publicidad….espero que les guste!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece.

Epilogo

-¿Pero por que no llega?

Ya había pasado mas de cinco horas desde que Sakura había anunciado que iría a caminar por ahí… necesitaba despejarse, ¿por que?... por que acabábamos de discutir… ¡maldición! Yo y mi bocota… ¿acaso no me podía quedar callado aunque sea una sola vez?

-Itachi… a Sakura le gusta caminar ya deberías saberlo…

Mineko estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke, cogidos de la mano… ellos nunca peleaban… siempre se encontraban sonriendo…siempre de acuerdo… por que diablos no ocurría eso con migo y con Sakura… es que ambos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte y a veces no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas…

Pero eso no quería decir que no la amara con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser… y eso ella lo sabe… creo.

Por que estas inseguridades, mi amor por ella es genuino, y yo se que ella también me ama…

-¿Itachi a donde vas?

Tome mi chamarra y antes de salir conteste:

-No es obvio… a buscarla.

Llovía… y estaba nublado… que suerte de perros que tenia…

Pase por cada uno de los cafés que habían cerca del centro en donde acostumbrábamos a caminar… pero nada.

A las dos horas todo ya estaba completamente oscuro, llame al celular de Sasuke, le pregunte por Sakura… ahora si que estaba asustado, ella todavía no había vuelto.

Comencé a correr, que importaba si pescaba un resfriado, que importaba si pisaba los charcos y me empapaba completamente los jeans, en mi mente solo estaba…

-¡Sakura!

Allí estaba sentada en una banca y con un periódico trataba de protegerse de la lluvia.

Al escuchar su nombre volteo, estaba llorosa, pero al verme sonrió y corrió hacia mí…

-Itachi…-me abrazo con mucha fuerza, yo también la abrace, estaba tan contento de que estuviera bien…- me perdí…

No pude evitar sonreír, tan inocente como siempre… se había perdido…

-Sakura… no sabes lo preocupado que me tenias…- la mire dulcemente.

-Perdona… es que todo estaba tan oscuro y nebuloso… y peor aun me quede sin dinero… no podía tomar un taxi para poder volver.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente y miro para otro lado, quizás había recordado que estábamos peleados, la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo.

-Sakura, perdóname, no debí interrumpir tu llamada… es que no pensé que era tu padre… perdóname.

Ella me miro sorprendida, aun manteníamos el abrazo, es por eso que sentí claramente como ella oprimía mi brazo…

-No, no fue tu culpa…fue mía, yo debí decirte con quien estaba hablando… comprendo que sintieras celos… yo también los tendría si te escuchara decirle a alguien "te amo"…

-Pero…

Ella me silencio con un beso, su técnica favorita.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a reír… la gente que pasaba nos miraba con cara de "¿y a estos locos que les pasa? Reír con semejante lluvia" pero que mas daba…

Solo en ese momento lo recordé, ella estaba completamente empapada, era hora de actuar como las estrellas del cine…

Me quite la chamarra y se la puse sobre los hombros, ahora era yo el que estaba completamente empapado…

Ella pestañeo, asombrada por mi acto, pero aun así sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos…

Aquellas ganas irreprimibles, ese hormigueo…tan molesto… y de pronto la liberación.

-salud Itachi…- dijo amablemente Mineko.

-Gra-gracias…

Ayer no solo encontré a Sakura, si no que también encontré un pasaje directo a la cama, estaba completamente resfriado, pero no era el único…

Otros dos estornudos resonaron en la habitación…

-Salud, Sakura, Sasuke…

Así es, Sakura también estaba resfriada y Sasuke también estaba resfriado por que el también fue tras nosotros, la única sana era Mineko.

Valla forma de acabar la semana ¿no lo creen?, resfriados por amor…

Cha chann!! Ahora si que se acabo! xDD espero que les halla gustado este corto epilogo… pero prometo colgar pronto mi próxima invención!! Será un… a ver déjenme pensar… un… SasuSaku! Que les parece la idea?! O.o

Bueno aquí les va la contestaciones a sus review's!

**Lore-chan xD : **waaaa!! Tu lloraste con mi fic! yo llore con tu review!! (Inner: si! Eres una llorica!! Muajaja!)(no molestes! No ves que me trato de comunicar con lore?!) (¬¬ mejor me voy con su inner… planearemos nuevas torturas!!)(no…no por favor…!!... bastante tuve con su ultima reunión en el café!! .!)

Bueno… Lore muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Este epilogo fue echo por que tu lo pediste! Es que me encanta dejar satisfechos a mis lectores y en particular a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews en cada uno de los capis!!

Y por lo de mi próximo fic… pues espero leerte por ahí!! :D bueno como siempre! Nos leemos!

**Colette Hatake: **Muchisimas gracias por todo!! Nos leemos!

**Candy: **Que bueno que te halla gustado!! xD nos leemos!

**Cari-sama: **je je je, si lo del twister fue algo inesperado no? xD y si, si tengo otro proyecto! Espero que también me acompañes!! Nos leemos!

**Namine1993: **cha! Muchas gracias!! Me alegra muuucho saber que te encanto!! Nos leemosss!!

**Uchiha-no-sakura: **ahhhh!! Es una pena que no te guste el SasuSaku! TT pero apenas termine mi próximo fic escribo un Itasaku! ;D en ese caso si espero que estés presente!! Muchas gracias por todo! Nos leemos!!


End file.
